Faust
by MadBird
Summary: Que donnerait un jeune manieur sans âme. Surtout s'il ressemble à une certaine personne... Et qu'il doiveen remplacer une autre!
1. Chapter 1

ALOOORS, bonjour! j'ai découvert il y a peu le GENIALISSIME manga Soul Eater (enfin je l'ai juste vu en anime mais il déchire!). je base mon histoire après le Kishin et tout le blabla. Une dernière chose avant de commencé, aucun des perso de Soul eater n'est de moi. BONNE LECTURE!

...

C'était un cours de rattrapage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Soul venait d'avaler l'embryon de démon, la lune brillait et les zozios roupillaient. Bref : une belle soirée. Mais un cri aigu retentit dans la rue d'à côté.

- Soul ?

- On y va, dit-il simplement.

La rue d'où provenait le cri était pourtant bien éclairée. Un démon venait de tailler en pièce un corps maintenant inidentifiable comme humain. Celui-ci, malgré l'atroce défiguration respirait encore difficilement et était secoué de spasmes nerveux. Le démon allait porter le coup de grâce quand une lumière jaillit et le trancha en deux. La lune rebrillait et les zozios reroupillaient. (Et on se fait ch. ***)

Soul reprit sa forme humaine et savoura la deuxième âme de cette nuit décidément chanceuse.

- Au moins, j'ai le droit à un peu de rab', remarqua Soul, plutôt content.

- Ouais, mais… Hé, Soul, regarde.

Maka pointa son doigt sur le corps inerte au sol. Lui, ne voyait rien du tout, puis il remarqua enfin une petite lumière bleue, signe que l'âme quittait le corps, mais cela n'avait rien d'habituel. D'abord, la lumière monta d'une petite hauteur hors du cadavre en battant comme un cœur. Des ondes bleues se diffusaient dans l'air sur une bonne distance. Elles semblèrent arrêtées par une paroi invisible. La lumière bleue grandit et atteignit cette même paroi imperceptible avant de s'arrêter aussi. L'âme apparut alors, immense !

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Soul, effrayé.

- Je n'en sais rien, il faut appeler Shinigami-sama !

Vérifiant que l'âme ne bougeait pas, Maka dessina le numéro sur une vitrine et Shinigami-sama apparut.

- Maka-chan ! fit-il. Tout se passe bien ?

- Euh, oui, enfin non, enfin…

- Hm ?

- On a un souci, avoua-t-elle finalement, regardez.

Elle se mit de côté pour que l'âme apparaisse dans la vitre. Shinigami-sama émit une exclamation aiguë.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?! s'écria-t-il. C'est une âme, ça ?

- Ben, elle est apparue après qu'on ait fini le cours de rattrapage et…

La lumière bleue devint éclatante et un vif courant d'air força Maka à s'accrocher au réverbère tandis que Soul s'envolait en criant. Puis tout se calma et à la place de l'âme se trouvait une silhouette sombre qui s'éclaircit rapidement. Un jeune homme, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol les yeux fermés, finit par tomber sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il était inconscient.

- Ah ! Maka-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ben, l'âme a disparu mais quelqu'un est apparu à la place.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme apparu. Il était plutôt beau garçon et devait avoir dix sept ou dix huit ans mais il avait un tout petit détail qui faisait un peu peur : avec une cicatrice, des lunettes et une énorme vis, il aurait ressemblé trait pour trait à une version jeune de Stein !

- Aah ! Stein-sensei junior !

- Quoi ? demanda Shinigami-sama.

- Regardez !

Elle prit le garçon par le col et le colla à la paroi de verre.

- Oh, je ne trouve pas. Il a l'air plus sympa, et il n'est pas habillé pareil.

En effet, il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir sobre et ses chaussures étaient en cuir noir, une tenue on ne peut plus normale.

- On en fait quoi ? demanda Soul, de retour.

- L'âme humaine a disparu, par contre, remarqua Maka.

- Vérifie si elle n'est pas en lui, fit Soul.

Maka se concentra et ouvrit les yeux. À sa tête, ça n'allait pas être si simple que ça.

- Je… je ne vois pas d'âme en lui. Il n'y a rien !

- Quoi ? fronça Soul. Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde a une âme. Humains, démons, shinigamis, sorcière… même les dieux en ont une.

- Mais je ne vois rien ! Pourtant je vois clairement ton âme, toi.

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Shinigami-sama. Ramenez-le à la Shibusen. Nous verrons. À la revoyure !

Il disparut. Soul et Maka échangèrent un regard éloquent : « c'est quoi ce binz !»

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmerie se vit occupée de Shinigami-sama, Maka, Soul et le Dr Stein.

- Pour ce qui est de sa santé, dit ce dernier, mis à part qu'il est sonné, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je dois admettre que je n'ai pas la moindre explication pour son âme, enfin son absence d'âme. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie.

- Mais comment est-il apparu ? C'est impossible ! demanda Maka

- Surtout, ajouta Soul, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a votre tête ?

- Ah bon ? Il me ressemble ? demanda Stein candidement.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! cria Maka. C'est votre portait craché à quelques années près.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas dangereux de l'avoir ramené à la Shibusen ? demanda Stein à Shinigami-sama.

- Non, s'il est dangereux un bon Shinigami chop sur la tête suffira ! Il faut savoir qui et ce qu'il est, répondit-il. Tu es le plus à même de répondre aux questions qu'on peut se poser.

- Hé, dit Soul, il se réveille.

En effet, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement en se relevant. Shinigami-sama se mit à parler joyeusement :

- Oh ! bonjour, jeune garçon !

- Ah ! cria le concerné. Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à la Shibusen, l'école des manieurs et armes, répondit placidement Stein. Lui, c'est Shinigami-sama, le directeur, eux deux, c'est Maka et Soul, ceux qui t'ont trouvé et moi, je suis le Dr Stein.

- Enchanté, continua Shinigami-sama. Et toi, qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

- Je… commença le jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire son nom.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Enfin si, on m'a appelé Faust.

- « on » ? Qui ? interrogea Stein.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je me souviens juste d'une voix qui m'appelait Faust.

- Mmmh… réfléchit Stein. Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

- Tu connais cet homme ? demanda Maka en désignant Stein.

- … non, répondit Faust. Il ne me dit rien. Je le connais ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

Faust observa Stein attentivement et porta directement sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

- Non, fit Maka, c'est vrai que tu n'a pas de vis dans la tête, ni de cicatrice. Tu vois clair ?

- Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

- Maka et moi t'avons trouvé après qu'une âme humaine ait déglingué, expliqua Soul, tu es apparu de nulle part et quand Maka a tenté de voir ton âme elle n'en a pas vu. Alors nous t'avons ramené ici. Mais apparemment tu n'en as réellement pas.

- Âme ? Voir les âmes ? je ne comprends rien.

- Ça va être long à expliquer, soupira Soul.

- Il faudrait voir s'il a les capacités d'être une arme ou un manieur pour pouvoir le garder ici, dit Stein.

- Ça semble difficile s'il n'a pas d'âme, rétorqua Soul.

- Difficile, mais pas impossible, on ne peut pas savoir puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu d'antécédent. Les yeux de Stein se mirent à briller d'une lueur sadique. C'est une très bonne expérience.

- Un manieur ? Pas d'âme ?!

- Arrête de poser des questions, on vérifie, et après on te dira, coupa Stein. Je pense que nous devrons encore attendre un peu avant que la mémoire puisse lui revenir. Vous deux, retournez en cours et ne parlez à personne de son problème d'âme. Shinigami-sama.

Les trois autres sortirent de la pièce. Faust ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Stein ne lui laissa pas le temps

- Inutile, je ne te répondrai pas, alors patiente un peu. En attendant, repose-toi.

Il poussa d'une main sur le front du garçon qui tomba sur l'oreiller. Il ôta aussitôt la main et se retourna vers le bureau pour ranger des papiers. Faust soupira, semblant curieux et frustré avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre sur le côté. De biais, Stein le fixa en frottant ses doigts comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

* * *

Chapitre un peu long mais que j'espère assez intéressant pour vous pousser à lire la suite, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

- Alors ? demanda Black Star. Il parait que vous avez trouvé un type bizarre à votre cours de rattrapage.

Il avait parlé du rang de devant, sans prendre compte du cours, comme Kid et ses armes.

- Ouais, dit Soul, il ressemble à Stein sans les balafres ni la vis.

- Et plus jeune, ajouta Maka, il doit avoir dix sept ans au plus. Il a perdu la mémoire et tout ce qu'on sait de lui, c'est son nom : Faust.

- Chaud ! Surement que mon aura divine pourrait ramener sa mémoire !

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ressemble à Stein ? demanda Kid.

- Si seulement on le savait…

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille ? proposa naïvement Patty.

- Ou un admirateur bizarre, insista Liz.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, les coupa Maka, vous ne faites que des suppositions.

- Avoue quand même que c'est étrange, dit Soul. On ne sait rien de ce type, et il ne semble pas en savoir plus que nous.

- Attendons.

Le soir, ils rendirent visite à Faust qui put quitter le dispensaire.

- Il habitera chez moi le temps qu'on voit s'il est admissible à la Shibusen, déclara Stein.

- Il va vivre dans votre maison toute rafistolée ? demanda Soul. Ben je te dis bon courage ! fais attention, il fait souvent des expériences sur ses invités.

- Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler, sourit Faust. Mais quand est-ce que je pourrais comprendre ce qui se passe ici, et où est-on ?

- Cette ville s'appelle Death City, présenta Maka, c'est une ville qui s'est construite autour de la Shibusen…

- On te fera faire du tourisme plus tard, coupa encore Stein. Attend-moi ici je reviens. Maka, Soul, venez m'aider, je dois afficher les nouvelles missions.

- J'arrive.

Ils allèrent au tableau noir et changèrent les plaques par de nouvelles.

- Maka, Soul.

- Oui, sensei ?

- Je sais que ça peut paraître méchant de ma part, mais évitez parler à Faust. Moins il en sait pour le moment, mieux c'est. Et puis il ne faudrait pas que tu t'y attache, Maka, si c'est un démon…

- Vous pensez que… commença Maka.

- Tout à l'heure, je l'ai touché, et ça a affecté la fréquence de mon âme, alors pour le moment, n'approchez pas de lui.

- Oui, sensei.

Faust et Stein rentrèrent dans le laboratoire délabré du professeur. Faust fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable en voyant les larges sutures du bâtiment. Stein ouvrit la porte.

- Je vais devoir rester ici combien de temps ? demanda Faust.

- Seulement une nuit, si tout se passe bien.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui aurait pu être un salon si la table basse n'avait pas été une table d'autopsie et les fauteuils des chaises électriques. Stein s'assit dans l'un d'eux pendant que Faust vérifiait d'abord par sécurité que le sien n'était pas relié à la moindre prise. Une fois assis, Stein demanda :

- À part ton nom, rien ne te revient ?

- Non. Enfin, si, la phrase où je l'ai entendu. « tu t'appelleras Faust ».

- Qui l'a dite, cette phrase ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une voix féminine et plutôt jeune. Mais c'est tout. Ça ne m'évoque rien.

- Ferme les yeux. Repense à cette phrase. Aucun visage ne t'apparaît ?

- Non.

- Soit tes souvenirs t'ont été enlevés, soit…

- Soit quoi ?

- Non, rien. Sers-moi la main.

- Pardon ?

- Sers-moi la main.

Étonné, Faust tendit la main et prit celle que Stein lui tendait. Son âme ne changea pas de fréquence mais semblait être modifiée d'une autre manière, comme fortifiée par son propre écho. Stein la fit résonner dans un « Kon-i » surpuissant. Mais cela ne sembla pas affecter son interlocuteur et lui revint comme en écho dans le bras. Il lâcha prise aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Faust.

- Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

- Ben… vous m'avez serré la main.

Stein commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Par son absence d'âme, le « Kon-i » avait réagit comme si on frappait une boîte vide. Il se met à résonner et renvoie les ondes dans la main. Il va être difficile de le battre si ça s'avère nécessaire. De plus, s'il est une arme, il pourra décupler la force de son manieur, mais risque aussi de le blesser si celui-ci venait à faire une erreur. Le mieux serait donc qu'il soit un manieur. Shinigami-sama a décidé de lui faire passer le test éclair de la Shibusen demain. On sera fixés.

- Bon, finit par dire Stein, demain sera une journée sûrement plus constructive.

- Vous m'expliquerez enfin ce qui se passe ?

- Peut-être.

* * *

Ca par contre, c'est un mini-chapitre! mais il installe le suspence (ça s'écrit comme ça?). Gomen, j'éssaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis!


	3. Chapter 3

Le test mit en évidence chez Faust des capacités de manieur hors du commun. Autant Stein pouvait se servir de toutes les armes parce qu'il modifiait la fréquence de son âme, autant Faust multipliait les pouvoirs des armes qu'il avait en mains. Avec Stein, il était sûrement le meilleur manieur de la Shibusen. Mais il n'avait strictement aucune connaissance en la matière et il devait donc tout apprendre. Sous interdiction de divulguer le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'âme, Faust rejoignit finalement les cours de fin de matinée.

- Voici un nouvel élève, présenta Mifune-sensei. Son nom est Faust. Maka, tu es chargée de lui faire découvrir l'école et de l'aider dans ses cours.

Faust alla s'asseoir près de Maka sous une myriade d'yeux pesants et dans un brouhaha de chuchotement général. Maka put aussi remarquer à quel point il ne connaissait RIEN des âmes et de leur fonctionnement. Mais au moins, il apprenait vite. A la fin des cours, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Chrona et leurs armes se présentèrent au nouveau.

- Bienvenue à la Shibusen, commença Maka, je te présente Black Star et son arme Tsubaki.

- Eh oui, c'est moi qui surpasserai Dieu. Admire tant que tu en as l'occasion le maître incontesté des manieurs du monde entier !

- Enchantée, dit Tsubaki, ne fais pas attention à ce que te dis Black Star, il est très fier.

- Chrona et Ragnarok.

- Bon…bonjour, balbutia difficilement Chrona.

- Salut, dis donc t'es pas jeune, et un fou de plus un, rétorqua Ragnarok.

- Ragnarok, soit gentil, il est nouveau, intervint Chrona.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit gentiment Faust. Au moins il est direct.

Chrona se mit à rougit violemment en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais c'est quand même énervant des fois, insista Maka. Voici Death the Kid, le fils de Shinigami-sama, et ses deux armes, Liz et Patty.

- Hm, remarqua Kid, au moins tu es plus symétrique que Stein-sensei.

- C'est vrai que tu ressemble beaucoup à Stein-sensei, admit Black Star.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment que nous ayons des points communs. Il n'y a que ces cheveux blancs et les traits du visage.

- Tu n'a pas de cicatrices, pas de traces d'expérience ? demanda Tsubaki.

- Aucune.

- Et tu n'as aucun souvenir ?

- Non plus. C'est comme si… tout avait disparu.

- Aha ! cria Black Star en décapuchonnant un feutre noir.

- Cours toujours, dit Maka en assénant un formidable Maka chop à son camarade, ça ne marche pas ton truc et c'est ridicule.

Faust, appela Stein au bout du couloir.

- Excusez-moi, dit celui-ci, je vais devoir vous quitter. Merci de m'accueillir si chaleureusement.

Il rejoignit Stein, sous le regard un peu interloqué des autres élèves face à tant de sincérité. Ils allèrent tous les deux voir Shinigami-sama.

- Tout ce passe bien ? lui demanda le dieu.

- Oui, sourit Faust, j'ai rencontré des élèves sympas.

- Tu verras, tu t'y feras vite ! Bon, je vais te remettre les dossiers des armes sans manieur, à toi de les rencontrer et de choisir ton partenaire.

- Habituellement, expliqua Stein, les armes et les manieurs se choisissent au cours de leurs premières semaines à Shibusen, ils doivent vérifier que leurs âmes correspondent, mais toi, tu as l'embarras du choix. Moi aussi j'ai dû choisir comme toi.

- Et comment avez-vous choisi votre arme ?

- C'était le plus fort et le plus raisonnable. Il a bien changé en grandissant…

- Et pourquoi dois-je avoir un partenaire ?

- Tu dois en faire une Death Scythe, une arme puissante que pourra utiliser Shinigami-sama en cas de besoin. Elle te permettra aussi de devenir un puissant manieur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Le but étant toujours la puissance, fit remarquer Faust.

- Euh… non, il s'agit de protéger le monde contre l'apparition de démon, comme le Kishin Asura dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

- Oh. Je vois. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un coéquipier. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir au sein de votre école, Shinigami-sama.

- Pas de quoi ! s'écria Shinigami-sama. Bon courage !

Faust sortit de la salle en feuilletant le large dossier qui lui avait été confié. Une fois sortit, Shinigami-sama se tourna vers Stein qui était resté avec lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que ce garçon n'aurait pas de passé.

- Pour un amnésique normal, le moindre souvenir en fait ressurgir d'autres qui s'y rapportent. Mais pour lui, il n'a pas eut de réminiscence depuis qu'il est revenu à lui. Donc il est fort possible que s'il ne se souvient de rien, c'est qu'il n'a rien à se souvenir. Il a alors été créé comme il est maintenant, peut-être même que vous avez assisté à sa naissance, le soir où Maka et Soul vous ont contacté.

- Et pour le comment ?

- … Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais faire des recherche et essayer des retrouver le corps de l'âme qui a disparu. La question que je me pose, ajouta-t-il, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

Shinigami-sama se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sten soupira en quittant la pièce.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Faust « le but étant toujours la puissance ». Même s'il avait démenti, Stein se dit que dans un sens, il pouvait avoir raison… En regardant par la fenêtre il vit un étrange spectacle.

* * *

Oh! mais qu'a-t-il vu? Surprise, Surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

Faust leva la tête des documents et se rendit compte… qu'il s'était perdu. Il poussa une porte au hasard et eut la bonne surprise de tomber sur l'un des nombreux balcons de l'école. Il referma précautionneusement le dossier et s'approcha du muret pour admirer la superbe vue de Death City. Il entendit une voix derrière lui :

- Stein ! Je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait s'adresser à lui. Il était vêtu d'un costard avec une étrange cravate en forme de croix et le regardait comme s'il avait peur de lui mais ne voulait pas le montrer (raté). Apparemment, il n'avait pas été mis au courant et le prenait pour le docteur Stein. Il semblait pourtant se rendre compte de son erreur à mesure qu'il le regardait.

- Stein ?

- Je ne suis pas Stein… commença Faust

- Ah ! Tu es le fantôme de Stein quand il était petit ! Tu veux me faire regretter d'avoir changé de partenaire ! Tu as le dossier !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ben c'est moi ! Spirit !

- Oh ! Vous êtes l'ancien partenaire de Stein, et le père de Maka.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Maka !? s'empota subitement Spirit. Rends-la-moi.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, assura-t-il, je m'appelle Faust. C'est votre fille et son arme qui m'ont ramené à Shibusen.

- Ah bon ? Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. C'est que tu ressemble beaucoup à Stein, enfin quand il était plus jeune, alors…

- Je comprends, sourit Faust, vous m'avez pris pour lui. C'est vrai que vous avez bien changé. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, enfin relativement.

- Pourquoi, s'étonna Faust.

- Oh, ne le prend pas mal, ça n'a rien de personnel à toi. Mais… c'est compliqué à expliquer. Disons que tu me rappelle des souvenirs.

- Ok, je n'en demanderai pas plus. Tout le monde a ses secrets, après tout.

- Donc tu intègres la Shibusen, demanda Spirit pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, mais je dois me trouver un partenaire, et pour le moment, aucun des profils ne m'intéresse vraiment.

- L'important, c'est que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, le reste, vous réglerez ça avec le temps.

- Vous-même, vous vous entendiez bien avec vos manieurs ?

- Ou…ouais, plus ou moins. J'ai eu deux partenaires différents mais aussi, deux liens différents. J'avais plus un rôle de surveillant de Stein, alors qu'au contraire, la mère de Maka passait son temps à me surveiller, moi. Maintenant qu'on en parle, j'ai été plus longtemps avec Stein, donc j'aurais pu nouer des liens plus forts, mais en même temps, le fait qu'il soit un génie m'éloignait beaucoup de lui, donc je me suis plus accroché à ma relation avec la mère de Maka.

- Vous le regrettez ?

- Par moment oui, mais la plupart du temps je suis plutôt content d'avoir changé de partenaire. – Spirit fit une tête de dix pieds de long – Stein faisait des expériences sur moi pendant mon sommeil.

- Et vous, vous faisiez des choses qu'il n'appréciait pas ?

- Oui, je… l'empêchais de disséquer les gens. Et je tentais fréquemment de lui faire entendre raison sur des questions d'éthique. Nos points de vue étaient diamétralement opposés, ça maintenait le débat.

- Vous vous entendiez sans vous entendre… difficile.

- Tu comprendras quand tu auras un partenaire.

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment, brisé par le souffle du vent et le raffut des élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs. Spirit semblait réfléchir, les yeux fixé sur le jeune garçon qui admirait le paysage étonnant de la ville. Surpris, Faust sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Stein, comme il était plus jeune et plus petit que moi…

Faust sourit :

- Vous agissiez un peu comme un grand frère.

- Un peu, oui.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Faust finit par ramasser le dossier et salua Spirit.

- Merci pour vos conseils, Mr Spirit. Je m'en souviendrai.

- Bonne chance !

Stein vit Spirit ébouriffer les cheveux de Faust comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui quand ils étaient jeunes. Involontairement, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant et continua son chemin.

* * *

Je voulais faire un petit moment KAWAI!!! Bon je risque peut-être d'en refaire un mais espérons que non, je risque de faire une histoire de 100 chapitres à la fin!


	5. Chapter 5

- Comment vas-tu faire si ce soir tu ne dors pas chez le docteur Stein ? demanda Maka, inquiète.

- J'ai trouvé un appartement, la rassura Faust. Un petit meublé que je dois par contre rénover, mais il est grand et près de Shibusen.

- Tu es rapide ! remarqua Black Star, tu me plais bien !

- Espérons que c'est une bonne chose, ajouta Faust

- On pourra t'aider, proposa timidement Chrona, enfin, si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci Chrona, sourit-il, c'est gentil.

- Et pour ton arme, continua Kid, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te correspond ?

- A vrai dire, admit Faust en désignant l'épais dossier, je n'ai pas encore fini de regarder les profils. Mais pour le moment, ça reste assez vague. Peut-être que…

- Hé ! coupa quelqu'un, vous avez appris la nouvelle ? Une famille d'arme entière a été tuée en France. Il ne reste plus qu'un survivant.

- Quoi ? cria Kid. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas grand-chose. Apparemment, ce serait l'œuvre d'un groupe de sorcières. Elles ont éliminé tout le monde et ont dévoré leurs âmes.

- Qui est le survivant ? demanda Soul.

- Aucune idée, mais il va venir ici, à la Shibusen. Il doit arriver ce soir.

- Ça veut dire que c'est un enfant, murmura Maka.

- Il arrive ! cria une autre personne.

Les élèves se levèrent malgré les protestations de Sid et regardèrent par la fenêtre. On apercevait devant la porte d'entrée Shinigami-sama et Stein-sensei, accompagné d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux vêtements noircis de cendres. Seuls ceux qui étaient les mieux placés, entre autres Faust, purent constater les traces rouges qui de ses yeux parcouraient ses joues sales. Shinigami-sama lui tapota la tête de son immense main et le fit entrer.

- Pauvre garçon, fit Tsubaki, il ne doit même pas avoir neuf ans.

- Quelle horreur, ajouta Maka, perdre toute sa famille de cette façon… ça doit être dur pour lui. C'est impardonnable !

Le cours finit et les élèves se dispersèrent. Faust salua ses nouveaux amis et partit vers l'appartement qu'il habiterait dorénavant. Les meubles étaient presque tous cassés mais il l'avait choisit justement pour cette raison : un lieu avec un passé pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le sien.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ce soir-là, Stein et Spirit se croisèrent par hasard, enfin, ils se seraient percutés si Stein n'avait pas évité son arme de quelques millimètres.

- Stein, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Moi non plus, désolé.

Un silence gêné s'installa progressivement, les deux hommes n'osant pas se regarder. Stein finit par ébouriffer les cheveux de Spirit. Le Death Scythe, surpris, regarda son ancien manieur.

- Je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où je te dépasserai, je te le ferai, comme tu n'arrêtais pas de me le faire. Mais j'avais oublié. Alors maintenant que je me rappelle, je le fais.

- Tu m'as vu le faire à Faust.

- Oui.

- … Il te ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère.

- … La première fois que tu as tendu la main sur moi, j'ai cru que tu allais me donner une tape derrière la tête. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un tel geste. Ça m'avait étonné, surtout après que tu m'ais engueulé pour avoir essayé que disséquer un élève.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être énervant pour ça ! Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai commencé à t'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je devais penser que ça t'éviterai de trop mal prendre mes sermons. Il n'empêche que je le faisais souvent !

- C'est vrai. Quand j'y repense, j'étais plus petit que toi quand tu as changé de manieur. Mais j'ai finalement plus grandi que toi.

- Ce qui veut dire ? fit Spirit dans une grimace.

- Rien du tout.

- T'es vraiment le type le plus bizarre que je connaisse.

- Je sais. Mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je sors du lot au moins. Et puis, toi aussi t'en tiens une couche.

- C'est peu de le dire, à trop t'avoir côtoyé. Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de m'emmêler les cheveux.

Stein arrêta son geste et regarda Spirit.

- En tout cas, j'ai été heureux d'être ton manieur, senpaï.

Spirit sourit tristement.

- Et, même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, je suis heureux d'être devenu une Death Scythe grâce à toi, Stein.

Image du siècle : Stein et Spirit se souriant mutuellement.

* * *

Quand mon cerveau dérangé imagina cette scène, je me suis mise à délirer toute seule, en plus avec la chaleur (cake alors, cake alors!) et toutes ces mouches (j'habite à la campagne) j'était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais je kiffe bien, Mouahahaha! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, on ne parlait plus que du garçon arrivé la veille. D'un côté, Faust était libéré de ne plus être au centre de l'attention, mais il avait aussi de la peine pour le garçon qui endossait tout ça à sa place. Au détour des couloirs, qu'il avait enfin appris à connaître, il le rencontra. Il n'était plus sale et poussiéreux, mais la tristesse était toujours dans ses yeux, avec en plus un air dans le regard qui vous défiait de le croiser. Comme il le faisait avec tous les élèves, il le salua avec un sourire, ce qui sembla surprendre le petit. Il lui marmonna un rapide « 'jour » et disparut dans d'autres couloirs. Il croisa aussi Sid qui lui fit remarquer que sa décision pour son partenaire devait être prise avant la fin de la semaine, en gros demain.

En arrivant en classe, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il avait passé la nuit dernière à lire les manuels qu'on lui avait donné et était maintenant callé en matière d'âme et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Maka en fut joyeusement surprise, au moins, il était bon élève. En allant manger ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. La conversation alla alors sur le jeune orphelin.

- Il semblerait que le choc dû à la mort de ses proches a réveillé son apparence d'arme, expliqua Kid, c'est pour ça que les sorcières ne l'ont pas trouvé. Par contre, ce qui est plus surprenant et inquiétant, c'est que la sorcière qu'il a décrit serait la reine des sorcières. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de mon père.

- Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant là dedans, demanda Black Star.

- Habituellement, la reine des sorcières ne sort jamais que pour les messes, le reste du temps, elle délègue les tâches aux autres sorcières. Le fait qu'elle aille en personne peut vouloir dire deux choses, soit elle seule pouvait accomplir cette tâche, soit elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle serait correctement accomplie. Dans les deux cas, cela ne présage rien de bon. Elle devait craindre un des membres de cette famille, surement la sœur qui devait entrer à Shibusen dans peu de temps.

- Et comment va le garçon, demanda Faust. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il ne semblait plutôt pas dans son assiette.

- Ça doit être dur pour lui, dit Liz, je me sentirais au supplice si Patty mourrait.

- Au fait, c'est quel genre d'arme ? demanda Soul.

- Ben, en réalité… toussa Kid, ce n'est pas vraiment une arme. Il… il se transforme en…

- En quoi ? le pressèrent les autres.

- Ben en bâton… – silence – … en bois.

- Quoi ? rit Black Star, il se change en manche à balai! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ça, c'est de l'arme ! Je comprends que les sorcières ne l'ont pas trouvé, au pire elles se seraient assises dessus ! Ha ! Un manche à balai ! c'est la meilleure !

- Black Star ! s'indigna Tsubaki. Tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer de lui, il est si jeune, sûrement le fait qu'il ait développé si tôt son pouvoir a dû l'affecter.

- Bon, fit Faust, il vaudrait mieux retourner en cours avant d'arriver en retard. Je suis nouveau alors il serait préférable de ne pas m'attirer les foudres des professeurs.

Finalement, la journée passa rapidement et le soir arriva. Faust alla vers la sortie et trouva le jeune garçon, entouré d'élèves assez grands. Ils le pointaient du doigt et riaient. Etonné, il s'approcha quand il perçut une bribe de leurs conversations.

- Tu m'étonnes que sa famille soit morte, il aurait été bien trop faible pour faire quelque chose. Et puis il est bien trop peureux, c'est qu'un petit bébé !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis resté coincé dans le placard…

- A balai! Ça te va bien, dis donc !

- C'est… c'est…

Il était sur le point de pleurer, crispant les traits de son visage pour se retenir.

- Parce que vous pensez, intervint Faust, que c'est à vous, qui avez déjà bien du mal avec de simples embryons de démon, que revient le droit de dire des choses pareilles. Surtout à un enfant de son âge qui a déjà eut le courage de survivre à des sorcières.

- Tiens, dit le plus menaçant du groupe, le nouveau, Faust, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Moi, c'est Saïm, et mon pote, c'est mon arme, Siam. On en est à 85 âmes. Ça te dit un petit duel, en toute légalité. Oh, mais tu n'as pas d'arme. Tu penses pouvoir nous battre sans ?

- Oui, mais je préfèrerais en prendre une quand même.

- Ah, ouais ? Et qui ?

- Lui, dit Faust en désignant le petit garçon, qui semblait s'être calmé et le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Enfin, si ça ne le dérange pas.

Le garçon renifla et regarda simultanément Faust et Saïm. Il sembla hésiter.

- Arrête ton char, fit celui-ci, il va se pisser dessus et aller se cacher.

- Non, cria le gamin, j'accepte.

- Cool, sourit méchamment Saïm. Allez chercher un arbitre, on va s'amuser.

L'un du groupe partit dans l'école. Faust posa ses affaires sur les marches de l'entrée et discuta un peu avec le garçon.

- Salut, je m'appelle Faust, je suis nouveau ici, mais je suis un manieur. Quel est ton nom ?

- Gabriel, répondit le garçon. Moi, je suis une arme, enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de « enfin », tu es une arme, et je vais te le prouver. Gabriel, c'est joli, c'est le nom d'un ange.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut gagner contre eux ?

- Non, mais ça promet d'être intéressant.

Le jeune ramena Stein et le duel put commencer. Les deux adversaires se préparèrent, sûrs d'eux. Siam se changea en dague courbe et effilée. Gabriel prit sa forme de bâton. Le duel commença.

Saïm s'élança sur Faust et donna un coup de dague vif comme l'éclair qui trancha… l'air! Pas encore retombé, il reçut un violent coup de bâton sous le menton, asséné par Faust qui avait eut le temps d'esquiver en se baissant. Il lui redonna un autre coup dans le ventre qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres du sol et sauta derrière lui. Il lui mit le bâton sur la gorge et exerça une pression fulgurante grâce à son genou. Etranglé, Saïm lâcha son arme pour tenter de se libérer. Enfin, Faust ôta le bâton et l'abattit sur le dos de son adversaire. Le combat avait duré une minute, temps de chute compris.

- Saïm ! cria Siam. Tu m'entends ?

- Ouais… pas la peine… de crier… Punaise, il m'a défoncé le dos !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Faust, j'ai évité la colonne vertébrale, ce n'est qu'un duel, après tout. Alors ? Il est pas mal du tout, pour un simple bâton de bois.

- Il est… solide, admit Saïm, presque souriant.

- Mais, crois-moi, la prochaine fois que j'entends quelqu'un le traiter de manche à balai, duel ou pas, je le tue.

Malgré son sourire gentil, tout le monde comprit vite que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Gabriel, qui reprit sa forme humaine, regardait ce jeune homme comme une étrangeté sortit d'on ne sait où. Il se sentait à la fois heureux d'avoir gagné ce duel, mais aussi effrayé par l'aisance que ça avait demandé. Faust se tourna vers lui.

- Dis-moi, proposa-t-il, tu voudrais bien être mon partenaire ?

- Ton… euh… moi ?

- Oui, ça te dis ?

- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr.

- Génial ! Dr Stein! J'ai trouvé mon arme. Je veux prendre Gabriel !

- Quoi ? fit Stein, mais votre écart d'âge risque de poser des problèmes. Je vais en parler à Shinigami. Peut-être sera-t-il d'accord.

- Merci.

Faust se retourna vers le jeune garçon, encore abasourdi de la rapidité des événements.

- On se verra demain. Salut !

Il ramassa ses affaires et disparut dans la ville avant que Gabriel ait eut le temps de répondre. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit Faust, il se retourna vers la rue où il avait disparut et ne put que murmurer un « au revoir » dans le vide.

* * *

Et voilou! Faust ce cher Faust a enfin une arme. Bon je suis sur que vous vous en doutiez mais bon. BABAILLE (ouh! je sais de moins en moins écrire!)


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, dans la salle de Shinigami-sama, celui-ci était en train de se gratter la tête en regardant les deux jeunes gens, Faust et Gabriel.

- Hm… vous voulez faire équipe ?... Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Je vous autorise, mais Faust-kun, tu seras responsable de Gabriel-kun. Et vous devrez d'abord passer un test pour vérifier que vous êtes capable de partir en mission. Compris ?

- Compris ! dirent en chœur les deux garçons.

- Parfait, maintenant allez en cours, Mifune-kun va me passer un savon s'il apprend que vous êtes en retard !

Faust et Gabriel sortirent ensemble et rejoignirent la salle de classe. Un long silence se fit à leur entrée, mettant très mal à l'aise Gabriel. Ils s'assirent un rang devant Maka et les autres et Faust leur adressa un sourire. Le cours se fit dans un silence de mort. Finalement, à la fin de l'heure, Soul prit la parole et demanda :

- Alors maintenant, tu as un partenaire ? C'est cool.

- Oui, je vous présente Gabriel. Gabriel, je te présente Soul et Maka, Black Star et Tsubaki, Kid, Liz et Patty et Chrona et Ragnarok.

- Bonjour, dit timidement le garçon.

- Le duel que vous avez fait hier était spectaculaire, dit Kid. C'était très impressionnant !

- Saïm ne devrait pas sortir de l'infirmerie avant au moins deux semaines, s'amusa Liz, c'est bien, ça lui remettra les idées en place.

- Je pense que je vais vous défier, affirma Black Star, votre gloire risque de me faire de l'ombre !

- Lui aussi aurait besion de se faire remettre les idées en place, dit Ragnarok.

- Plus tard, dit Faust, on a reçu l'interdiction de se battre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- J'attendrais alors !

Et tous se mirent à parler joyeusement de l'exploit de la veille. Gabriel était étonné du naturel de son partenaire. Alors qu'il y a cinq minutes, l'ambiance était mortuaire, il n'avait pas eu peur de parler avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Il se mit à sourire. Faust était un on manieur, et il était gentil.

Ils allèrent le soir dans l'appartement où ils vivraient dorénavant ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas très neuf, mais ça devrait aller. J'ai acheté de quoi faire quelques réparations. Mais au moins, les chambres ont chacune un bon lit. Je vais faire à manger, tu voudrais quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non, ça m'est égal. Dis, pourquoi tu vis dans cet endroit ? Il est tout usé cet appartement.

- J'aime bien.

- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?

- Euh… non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est tout comme. Fais le tour, le temps que je prépare le repas.

Gabriel explora l'appartement. Il était divisé en cinq pièces : la salle de vie avec une grande cuisine et un salon, les deux chambres qui avaient été rangées mais sans plus de décoration qu'un papier peint jaunâtre, la salle de bains, seule à sembler récente, et une salle qui avait tour à tour dû servir de chambre d'enfant, de bureau de travail et de débarras au vu du papier peint rose délavé, du bureau cassé et des cartons moisis qu'elle contenait.

- Pour l'instant, admit Faust je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger cette pièce, mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle va nous servir. On verra bien. Le dîner est servi. J'ai fait du poulet, j'espère que tu aimeras.

- Tu es doué pour la cuisine ! C'est super bon !

- Merci.

- C'est ta maman qui t'as appris à cuisiner.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis amnésique. Il y a des choses que je sais faire mais je ne me rappelle pas les avoir jamais apprises. Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Rien ?! Même pas de ta famille, ou de tes amis ?

- Non. Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, la mémoire me reviendra bien un jour. Toi tu dois avoir beaucoup de souvenirs. C'est joli, la France ?

- Oui, mais il y fait froid, comparé à ici.

- Ça peut peut-être s'expliquer par le désert qui nous entoure, sourit Faust.

- Oui, ma sœur m'avait dit qu'ici tout est bizarre.

- Elle avait raison. Ça ne va pas ?

- Ben, fit Gabriel avec une moue triste, elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle me montrerait Shibusen, mais…

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du petit garçon. Il les essuyait avant qu'elles ne glissent sur son nez. Faust soupira. Deux jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de sa famille. Lui vint alors le souvenir de la discussion avec Spirit : il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. Ce geste sembla d'abord le déranger, puis Gabriel laissa finalement couler sa tristesse et se jeta sur l'épaule de Faust. Celui-ci le consola durant toute la soirée et ne le quitta que quand il se fut endormi dans son lit.

Tout le week-end fut occupé à ranger, nettoyer, réparer et décorer l'appartement de Faust et Gabriel. Maka, Soul et les autres étaient tous venus pour les aider, apportant avec eux outils, ustensiles ménagers et une surprise pour la plus jeune arme de Shibusen : des jouets ! Bien entendu, Kid voulait que tout soit symétrique, Black Star voulait mettre son effigie au milieu du salon, Patty cassait plus les objets qu'elle ne les réparait et Ragnarok ne cessait de trouver à redire sur chaque chose. Mais le dimanche soir, la fête qu'ils avaient organisée se passa dans un appartement propre, relativement réparé (grâce aux soins très utiles de Soul) mais surtout très accueillant. La salle inoccupée avait été repeinte et reçut la fonction de salle de jeu officielle de Gabriel. Black Star et les autres décidèrent même de signer le grand mur du fond, en souvenir ce premier week-end à Shibusen.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant que Faust et Gabriel puissent passer l'examen et être reçus comme équipe agissant officiellement pour Shibusen. Ils furent envoyés dans leur première mission pour arrêter un certain Dracula, en Cracovie.

* * *

Bouh!!! Mais pas de panique Gabi : Y'a grand frère Faust qui va te consoler. Enfin la première mission! Il faut dire que mes chapitre sont petits... je devrais peut-être les regrouper, qu'en dites-vous? BBYYEE


	8. Chapter 8

Même si Faust restait constamment confiant, Gabriel avait une frousse bleue. Il faut dire que le château de ce mangeur d'âme n'était pas des plus rassurants. Plusieurs fois, des créatures les avaient attaqués, mais toujours, Faust les avait tués en l'utilisant. Par chance, elles recélaient d'embryon de démon. Ils parvinrent finalement en haut du donjon, dans une salle immense remplie de cercueils et de tombes encastrées dans les murs.

- Habituellement, fit remarquer Gabriel, c'est les princesses qui dorment dans les tours les plus hautes du château ! Les monstres, c'est au rez-de-chaussée !

- Le principe est le même, dit Faust, il est là pour dormir et y est enfermé parce que la tombe qu'il s'est faite s'y trouve.

- Et là il est où ?

- Hm… il est dix heures, il doit revenir à minuit s'il est déjà parti. On n'a plus qu'à l'attendre ici. Qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué, alors ! bailla-t-il.

- Hé ! Ne t'endors pas ! Il faut rester éveillé s'il arrive !

- Inutile, remarqua Faust…

Il prit Gabriel, changé en bâton, et le planta dans le ventre de celui qui n'était plus humain et qui avait tenté de les attaquer par derrière. Surpris par le choc et la douleur, il resta un moment immobile.

- Il est déjà là.

Faust en profita pour lui asséner un coup puissant sur la nuque qui se brisa. Mais même avec le cou tordu, le mangeur d'âme contre-attaqua en tentant de griffer Faust. Celui-ci para le coup en sautant hors de portée de son bras. S'ensuivit un combat aussi rapide que violent. Dracula accumulait de plus en plus d'os brisé mais ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Enfin, Faust arriva à passer derrière Dracula. Il eut un moment comme d'hésitation, d'absence. Mais il se reprit et lui planta Gabriel dans le dos, au niveau du cœur. Le corps disparut enfin et l'embryon de démon illumina la salle d'un éclat rouge sang. Gabriel reprit forme humaine et put l'avaler.

- On s'en est bien sortis, sourit Faust.

- Ouais, mais j'ai eu peur ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- C'est normal, c'était la première fois que nous faisions une mission. Et puis, c'est difficile pour toi, les autres armes ne font pas de mission avant leurs douze ans révolus. Toi, tu n'as que huit ans.

- Oui mais pour toi aussi c'était la première mission. Et tu n'as pas eu peur.

- Moi c'est un peu différent, je suis plus grand et donc moins impressionnable. Rentrons maintenant. Je ferais le rapport à Shinigami-sama demain.

Rentrés à l'appartement, Faust fit se coucher Gabriel et alla dans sa chambre. Elle était très sobre, presque impersonnelle. Comme tout les soirs depuis maintenant un mois, il s'asseyait à son bureau, une feuille blanche et un crayon en mains, et cherchait en vain dans sa mémoire tout ce qui aurait un rapport avec son passé. Les feuilles cachées sous son plan de travail ne l'aidaient pas. Il avait d'abord énuméré toutes les choses qu'il savait faire, les qualités et les défauts qu'il avait, les moindres facettes de sa personnalité telle qu'elle lui apparaissait. Sur l'une des feuilles était écrite et réécrite la seule phrase qu'il avait de son passé. Phrase qu'il ne cessait de se répéter continuellement. Un mois qu'il s'était observé, examiné, étudié. Un mois pour rien. Il lâcha son crayon et défit son lit et se coucha.

- Debout, Gabriel ! On a cours ! Dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuner va refroidir. Mifune a appelé, Angela va venir aujourd'hui.

- Angela ! s'écria Gabriel. Elle va venir ! Elle ne risque rien ?

- Non, elle restera dans la salle de classe, mais elle voudrait te voir, et à l'heure.

- Je me dépêche !

- Au fait, fit innocemment Faust, elle est plutôt jolie, cette petite sorcière.

- Oui, avoua Gabriel sans se méfier. Elle est aussi très drôle et elle sait faire plein de tours.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne serais pas un peu… amoureux d'elle ?

Gabriel recracha son chocolat.

- Moi ? mais euh… non ! pas du tout !

- Mouais, pas convaincant, affirma Faust.

- C'est une _amie_, rien de plus.

- Si tu le dis, soupira le manieur. Elle reste quand même très spéciale comme amie, tu ne te mets pas dans des états pareils quand Patty vient jouer avec toi.

- Patty, elle n'a pas mon âge. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça...

* * *

Autant de chapitres d'un coup, je suis complétement malade!! Enfin j'espère que je ne vais pas faire trop de chapitres...

Un peu de normal dans ce monde de fou, j'avais pas encore fait les rapprochement entre Angela et Gabriel mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait être MEUGNON. Enfin, voilou!


	9. Chapter 9

Sous le regard amusé du groupe, Gabriel et Angela s'échangeaient, messes basses et jouets tandis que Faust, à côté, suivait tant bien que mal le cours. Il put enfin aller voir Shinigami-sama à la pause de midi.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, nous avons récupéré l'embryon de démon de Dracula ainsi que plusieurs autres, qui avaient été déshumanisées. Au total, nous en avons récupéré treize.

- Treize !? Pour une première mission c'est excellent ! Et Gabriel s'en est bien sorti ?

- Parfaitement. Shinigami-sama, je pourrais vous demander quelque chose ? Je sais que je dois garder le secret sur mon âme, mais… depuis quelques jours, quand j'ai un contact physique avec les gens, je… j'ai des réminiscences du passé.

- De ton passé ?

- Non, pas du mien mais… hier soir, j'ai eu un moment de blanc où j'ai vu le passé de Gabriel, quand il a été attaqué par les sorcières, lui et sa famille.

- Tu as vu son passé ? Etrange… ça l'a refait depuis ?

- Je ne l'ai plus touché depuis. Et il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte non plus.

- Je vois, je vais demander à Stein-kun de faire des recherches dessus. Mais vérifie quand même si ça se reproduit.

- Ça pourrait être lié à l'âme ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne doit pas être grave. Reviens me voir plus tard on en reparlera !

- Je ne suis toujours pas permis de dire à Gabriel mon secret.

- Non, insista Shinigami, il est jeune et pourrait faire une erreur en laissant échapper l'information. Tu es un cas à part, il faut d'abord savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

- Bon, soupira Faust. Au revoir.

Faust rejoignit Gabriel, toujours avec Angela qui faisait voleter les gâteaux du dessert. Mifune, tout proche, les guettait d'un œil en somnolant. Faust s'assit à côté d'eux, pensif.

- Le rapport s'est mal passé ? demanda Mifune.

- Si, rassura Faust.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si peu souriant, toi qui souris toujours ?

- Oh, je suis juste un peu fatigué par la nuit dernière.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, dit juste Mifune en reportant son attention sur les enfants.

- Je sais, soupira Faust. Je peux vous confier Gabriel un peu plus longtemps ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais n'arrive pas en retard cet après-midi.

- J'y veillerai.

Il alla à la bibliothèque. Faust avait deux heures pour rendre les dix livres qu'il avait empruntés et en choisir dix autres. Il avait commencé cette véritable orgie culturelle dès qu'il avait reçu la carte d'emprunt. Pratiquement la moitié des documents autorisés par son unique étoile étaient passés dans ses mains tant sa soif de lecture et de connaissance était grande ! Mais même s'il n'avait pas marqué les livres qu'il avait déjà lus, il avait acquis une mémoire impressionnante sur chacune de ses lectures. Faust prit entre autre le livre intitulé « Excalibur » qui narrait la fabuleuse histoire d'une arme surpuissante au passé glorieux. Il croisa le Dr Stein, au bureau d'emprunt, tenu par l'étrange bibliothécaire dodelinant. Lui aussi venait souvent ici pour emprunter des livres et faire des recherches.

- Bonjour Faust, le salua-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Faust eut alors une absence où il vit le docteur et de nombreuses autres personnes dans la salle de Shinigami, regardant tous par une brèche creusée dans la pièce une forme noire. Il ôta rapidement sa main de celle de Stein.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Stein.

- Excusez-moi, mais… j'ai… Il faut que je vous dise un truc, Shinigami ne sera peut-être pas content mais je pense que vous pourrez peut-être m'aider.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Shinigami et ce qu'il avait vu de ses souvenirs.

- Ça ne s'était produit que depuis hier, finit-il.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner mais si ce n'est que voir des souvenirs, même si ça peut devenir gênant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. Tu vois les souvenirs comme si tu les vivais ou avec du recul.

- Plutôt comme spectateur. Excusez-moi, mais je vais devoir aller en cours.

- Vas-y. Oh ! encore une chose, à l'avenir porte des gants.

- D'accord, merci.

Il disparut vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Stein rendit au bibliothécaire le roman de _Faust_ par Goethe. Il y avait lu l'histoire d'un homme qui avait vendu son âme au diable pour obtenir du pouvoir. Inconsciemment, il se mit à espérer pour la première fois qu'il avait tort. Plus ses recherches avançaient, plus il entrait dans des lieux tabous et interdits. Et tout semblait mener à un grand danger.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez (enfin) tout... à peu de chose près. à vous de me dire ce que vous en penserez. Mifune est vraiment très perspicace, mais aussi assez respectueux envers son élève pour lui laisser le choix de parler ou non. Je le kiffe. Oh! Et Angela et Gabriel sont trop KAWAI!!!! BYebyE.


	10. Chapter 10

Faust arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours. Gabriel sourit à son arrivée.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir.

- J'ai juste eu un contretemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ben si, justement ! Tes contretemps ont toujours le don de durer des heures.

Faust sourit à son arme et avança la main dans ses cheveux, mais il arrêta son geste et feignit de suivre le cours.

- Il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne, chuchota Gabriel dans l'oreille de son manieur. Les autres utilisent la résonnance des âmes.

- Tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour qu'on le fasse, Maka et Soul n'ont réussi que l'année dernière.

- Je vous conseillerais d'attendre la fin du cours pour continuer votre discussion, les menaça Mifune. Principalement pour toi, Faust.

- Oui, monsieur excusez-nous.

Malgré les vains espoirs de Faust, Gabriel reprit le sujet à la fin du cours.

- Allez ! Faust, dis oui !

- C'est vrai que plus tôt vous maîtriserez la résonnance des âmes, plus Gabriel sera fort, appuya Tsubaki.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on attende un ou deux ans avant.

- Bon d'accord, admit Gabriel, mais on pourrait s'entraîner quand même pour te permettre de développer de nouvelles techniques.

- Inutile, on en a déjà qui suffisent largement, pas besoin d'en créer d'autres.

- Là part contre, tu as tort, dit Kid, qui sait quelles créatures vous affronterez par la suite. Il est préférable que vous ayez une technique plus puissante, histoire de ne pas vous retrouver face à un adversaire que vous ne pourrez pas battre.

- Arrête, intervint Soul, tu as vu comme moi la technique de Faust, il est tellement rapide que ses adversaires n'ont pas le temps de parer, alors pour attaquer ça va être dur. Même Black Star, je doute qu'il puisse gagner contre eux.

- Hé !

- Et même si notre technique ne te plait pas Gabriel, c'est la plus sûre. Elle nous suffit largement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Faust ? Tu semble énervé.

- C'est rien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Rentrons à la maison. Au revoir tout le monde.

- Au revoir.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Soul glissa un mot à l'oreille de sa manieuse.

- On devrait aller voir le professeur Stein. Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du docteur Stein. Celui-ci les accueillit et les mena dans son bureau.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais nous nous inquiétons à propos de Faust. Il agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps.

- Je sais, répondit le docteur. Mais je pense que ce n'est que le début.

- Pardon ?

- Depuis son arrivée, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là. J'ai rendu mon rapport aujourd'hui à Shinigami et je devais vous en faire part demain, mais enfin, puisque vous êtes là…

Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma une cigarette.

- Le corps dont l'âme avait décuplé est celui d'un étudiant de médecine allemand. J'ai appris qu'il était d'un des membres de la famille Faust. C'est le nom d'un homme connu chez les chrétiens pour avoir vendu son âme au Diable pour avoir plus de puissance et entre autres rendre la vie à sa défunte épouse. Mais un corps est fait pour posséder un esprit et une âme, il y a donc forcément une raison à cette unité et une raison pour laquelle on ne doit pas la briser, et je l'ai trouvé.

- Et vous avez pu expliquer son apparition soudaine ?

- Mieux, j'ai toutes les explications dans ce cahier. Dès que vous l'aurez lu, il sera mis à l'annexe.

Il leur lança un vieux carnet noir aux pages cornées couvertes de calculs et de phrases étranges et à la couverture abîmée d'un grand portait dessiné à la main. Maka l'ouvrit et ils lurent tous les deux les deux seules pages lisibles. Cela ressemblait à un journal de bord :

« _Journal de Hans Faust, descendant de Faust le Magicien,_

_6 Avril,_

_Enfin mes recherches ont aboutis ! Je suis allé plus loin encore que mon digne ancêtre et je sais, non seulement ramener les morts à la vie, mais aussi créer des nouvelles entités ! Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai été bien sot de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt ce secret de la vie. Mais je dois dire que je ne peux enlever à mon noble aïeul la réussite de sa vie. En effet, donner son âme est nécessaire à ce miracle. Mais les êtres créés n'en possèdent pas, ils ne ressentent donc plus la peur, ni aucune émotion passionnée. De plus, leur stade de maturation à la naissance est celui de nos adolescents humains, leur période juvénile est donc accrue. Il n'est plus nécessaire d'attendre vingt ans à enseigner les créatures vils que nous sommes, tirées du ventre des femmes et qui doivent mettre des années à apprendre le langage et la science. Leur absence d'âme est comblée par une mémoire inimaginable et des aptitudes physiques et mentales innées. Ils n'ont pas nécessairement besoin de manger ou de dormir, à peine de respirer et leur métabolisme résiste aux plus graves maladies. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore fini les recherches sur leur code génétique et leur apparence physique dépend d'un facteur qui m'est inconnu. Mais mes recherches avancent à grand pas._

_10 Juillet,_

_Il semblerait qu'un problème vienne contrarier mon plan. Mes cobayes ont assimilé toutes les connaissances que j'avais jusque là apprises et ils en demandent encore. Leur mémoire n'est pas tarie et semble au contraire en demander toujours plus pour combler leur absence d'âme. Malheureusement, mon premier prototype est un échec. Son corps semble mal adapté à son manque d'âme et je l'ai retrouvé ce matin dans sa cellule, mort. Il était issu de l'âme de ma chère et tendre fiancée et a semblé éprouver plus de souffrance que ceux issus des âmes des sans abris récupéré le mois dernier. Sûrement était-ce dû à son origine féminine. Sa volonté de fer lui a pourtant permis de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à la mort. Quelle magnifique puissance il a montré ! Espérons que les neuf autres cobayes se montrent aussi puissants. Je les ai baptisés les « sans-âmes ». J'ai réussi à disposer mon âme pour qu'elle donne naissance à un tel homme. Je dois maintenant composer une communauté de sans-âmes qui feront de demain une nouvelle ère de puissance, sans peur. »_

- La dernière page est datée du jour de sa mort. Malgré ma grande expérience sur le sujet des âmes, je dois avouer que cette fois-ci je suis tombé sur un gros problème.

- Donc Faust est un « sans-âme ».

- C'est ça. Et en approfondissant les recherches j'ai trouvé le facteur qui détermine l'apparence des sans-âmes. Soul, c'était toi qui étais à côté du corps quand l'âme s'est mise à briller.

- Oui, pourquoi? Ça a un rapport ?

- Oui, Faust a mon apparence parce que tu étais le plus proche de l'âme. Et elle a lu en toi que la personne qui te faisait le plus peur, c'est moi. L'âme décide de prendre l'apparence d'une personne crainte dans un souci de protéger le sans-âme qu'elle anime. Je ne savais pas que je t'effrayais, s'amusa le docteur.

- Faut dire aussi que vous êtes flippant dans votre genre.

- Attendez, coupa Maka. Ça signifie que Faust est né la nuit où on l'a trouvé et parce qu'une âme s'est autodétruite ?

- Oui, à peu de chose près.

- Comment ça ?

- En réalité, elle ne s'est pas autodétruite. C'est bien plus grave. Elle a été échangée contre la vie de Faust. Ce qui nous amène à nous demander qui est responsable de cet échange.

- Vous avez une idée sur la question ?

- Pas la moindre, mais Shinigami veut que vous fassiez une enquête en Allemagne. Il vouait envoyer son fils mais cela fait trop de personnes concernées. Vous devez être aussi très discrets sur cette affaire pour ne pas lever de soupçons.

- Comptez sur nous !

- Autre chose : j'ai découvert un inconvénient de la situation de Faust. Il n'a pas arrêté d'apprendre depuis qu'il était arrivé, si bien qu'il a assimilé toutes les connaissances qu'on lui a enseignées. Il continue d'apprendre en lisant tout ce qu'il a sous la main mais ça ne semble plus suffire. L'esprit de Faust ne ressent pas le besoin de cette âme directement, mais son corps, au contact d'âmes cherche à les copier en lui par les souvenirs. Il a déjà eut des réminiscences du passé de Gabriel et du mien, alors il ne faut plus le toucher.

- Ça explique pourquoi il ne veut pas s'entraîner avec Gabriel. Ça risquerait de lui montrer son passé.

- De plus il ne ressent aucune peur, aucune émotion forte, d'où sa constante bonne humeur, mais ce manque de sentiment l'amène à considérer moins sérieusement les choses. La seule crainte qu'il semble ressentir, c'est le danger de blesser son arme, d'où son souci de livrer des combats en peu de temps. Il faut qu'il reste malgré tout vigilant.

- Vous allez lui dire la vérité ? demanda Maka.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Stein. Son existence n'a logiquement pas lieu d'être. Il est un peu comme une machine, un golem ou une chimère.

- Hé ! intervint Soul, ce n'est pas parce que vous me foutez les jetons que je vais vous laisser dire du mal de Faust. C'est un mec cool, et c'est mon ami.

Stein sourit, il aurait presque parié que c'est Maka qui aurait réagit mais Soul apparemment était plus rapide. Mais elle ne resta pas en retrait.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Maka, il est gentil et attentionné ! Il est aussi très respectueux envers son arme pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Professeur, je trouve que vous devriez lui en parler !

- Je n'en ai pas le droit sans l'accord de Shinigami. Il faut d'abord que vous meniez votre enquête. Je vous donnerez les informations nécessaires demain. Maintenant rentrez chez vous, il est tard.

Un peu déçus, ils quittèrent le laboratoire, sous le regard du docteur.

- Pourquoi ne pas les leur avoir donnés maintenant ? demanda la voix de Spirit dont le visage apparut derrière Stein.

- Pour éviter qu'ils y aillent ce soir même. Ils en seraient bien capables, si c'est pour un ami.

- Et pourquoi Shinigami ne veut pas que Faust sache pour son passé ?

- Qui sait si la personne qui lui a donné naissance n'est pas un embryon de démon. Dans ce cas-là on devra la tuer, mais peut-être que cela va aussi entraîner la mort des sans-âmes… Faust compris.

* * *

Je me suis demandée toute la journée si j'allais tuer mon personnage. Mais je ne vous dirais pas si je le fais ou pas, à vous de découvrir. Ainsi vous savez tout, ça ne tient peut-être pas la route mais ça m'a parut clair quand je l'ai imaginé. Enfin dites-moi. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Après de longs mois de réflexion intense, j'ai réussi à vous pondre ce Onzième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Finalement, après dix minutes de réflexion, Faust choisit une paire de gants noirs striées de quatre bandes blanches qui partaient du poignet au début des phalanges. Aussitôt achetés, il les mit et continua son chemin sur l'allée marchande. Gabriel qui l'accompagnait trouvait étrange que son ami s'achète de pareils accessoires mais avait déduit que puisque ça lui allait bien, ce n'étais que par souci d'esthétisme. Après tout, Maka aussi en portait.

Ce jour-là, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka et Soul étaient partis en mission et Kid et Chrona étaient introuvables. Les deux partenaires avaient donc décidé que somme toute, s'entraîner n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Ils choisirent un coin du parc de Shibusen et Gabriel se changea en bâton. Faust ne voyait pas beaucoup l'intérêt de s'entraîner sur des troncs d'arbres mais ne confia pas sa pensée à son arme. Au bout de quelques heures, Gabriel demanda une pause. La technique de son manieur ne changeait toujours pas, rapide et efficace, il ne laissait même pas un temps entre deux attaques et les enchaînait sans fin. Il avait finalement manipulé Gabriel si rapidement que celui-ci était maintenant légèrement nauséeux.

- Excuse-moi, dit Faust, je ne pensais pas aller si vite, je ne me suis pas redu compte…

- C'est rien, coupa Gabriel, il faut que je m'habitue à ta vitesse. Je dois m'endurcir si je veux devenir une bonne arme.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à devenir meilleur, demanda Faust. Tu veux devenir une Death Scythe ?

- Mieux, répondit l'arme, je veux devenir assez bon pour pouvoir battre n'importe quel adversaire, avec toi. Je veux être plus fort, pour ne plus perdre qui que ce soit que j'aime.

- Tu veux te venger ?

- Je ne veux plus que l'on me fasse mal.

Faust sourit, pensif. Il tendit sa main vers Gabriel, mais pas pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il la tendait pour que Gabriel la lui serre.

- On va faire un marché, si tu deviens plus fort, je ferais en sorte que l'âme de sorcière qui te changera en Death Scythe soit celle de la reine des sorcières. Marché conclu ?

Gabriel regarda son manieur comme pour la première fois, surpris de ses paroles. Puis il sourit et prit sa main, la serra de tout son cœur. C'était un défi inimaginable, car la reine des sorcières était bien plus puissante que toutes les autres sorcières. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement et son âme était au moins aussi grande que celle de Shinigami. Mais Gabriel avait une confiance infinie en son manieur et savait qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse.

Quand il voulut lâcher sa main, son manieur le retint. En voyant son visage, Gabriel comprit qu'il réfléchissait, les yeux rivés sur leur poignée. Il sourit et se leva.

- Tu es prêt à reprendre. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée.

En Allemagne, Maka et Soul ne tenaient pas grand-chose de concret. Une rue déserte comme il en existe des dizaines de milliers dans la ville, pas le moindre indice et des informations quelque peu floues.

- Regarde, Soul, Stein nous a mis un extrait de notes : expérience de résistance…

- Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sûr que les sans-âmes survivent à l'air libre.

- Sûrement : Air : ok. Eau : ok. Lumière : ok. Feu : ok ! Il les a brûlés !

- Regarde la suite ! Acide, arme blanche, poison, violence, faim, sommeil, torture psychologique, exsanguination ?

- C'est le fait de vider quelqu'un de son sang. Quelle horreur ! Il leur a réellement fait tous ces tests ?

- Apparemment, et ils ont survécu : Ils sont tous suivis d'un « ok ». Ces types sont incroyablement forts ! Il n'y a pas de lieu donné ?

- Non, malheureusement. C'aurait été trop facile, tiens ! Pourquoi faire simple ?

Après trois heures de recherches, infructueuses, Maka relisait pour la douzième fois le rapport de Stein, adossée face aux affiches sales de la rue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « ne pas l'avoir pensé plus tôt » à ton avis ?

- Ça ne doit paraître évident que pour les malades. En tout cas, Stein a bien fait de nous prévenir qu'on aurait rien.

- Tu vas rire... mais maintenant que j'y pense, je crois avoir trouvé !

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une grande psychopathe refoulée.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, regarde l'affiche, là !

Soul regarda la pancarte accrochée au mur qui faisait la promotion d'un cirque de rue.

- Quel rapport ?

- Pas celle-là, andouille ! Celle qui dépasse de derrière !

Soul vit alors un petit papier jaune qui dépassait du côté droit. Il tira un peu sur la grande affiche pour mieux lire ce qu'il y était écrit :

« Venez voir le musée des horreurs humaines, toutes les spécimens humanoïdes de la terre rassemblés pour un mois dans votre ville. Vous pourrez voir toutes les erreurs que la nature ait jamais commises sur des humains. Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! »

- T'es peut-être une psychopathe, avoua Soul, mais t'es franchement géniale !

- Je sais !

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée et découvrirent avec stupéfaction une coquette maison de banlieue résidentielle à l'allure inhabitée. Ils frappèrent à la porte en vérifiant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé mais dès qu'on leur ouvrit, ils en eurent le cœur net : ils étaient bien à la bonne adresse.

Un petit personnage qui ressemblait à une poupée Barbie (enfin à un Ken) de 50 cm leur ouvrit la porte.

- Bienvenue, chers visiteurs courageux ! Vous avez le cœur bien accroché pour venir ici ! Entrez, je vous en prie. Suivez-moi !

Ils entrèrent dans un corridor étroit et couvert de miroir et suivirent le Ken dans un salon luxueux où les attendaient trois étranges petites filles. Maka avaient cru qu'elles tournaient en rond en se tenant la main avant de se rendre compte… que leurs mains étaient littéralement soudés les unes aux autres, ne laissant que des boules de chairs au bout de leurs bras. Soul ne les regardait pas, balayant la salle comblée de cage et de rideaux.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle M. Klein, directeur de ce charmant endroit, introduisit le petit bonhomme, et voici les Sœurs Trinité, elles n'ont jamais reçu de nom propre. Les pauvres petites n'ont jamais appris à écrire, allez comprendre pourquoi !

Il se mit à rire, seul.

- A quoi servent toutes ces cages ? demanda platement Soul.

- Oh ! Vous savez, pour certains pensionnaires, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation avant de s'habituer à la maison ! Nous avons parmi nous des cas ou seuls des examens poussés nous on permit de vérifier qu'ils étaient humains !

- Ce genre de test, par exemple ? interrogea Maka en tendant la feuille qu'ils avaient lue plus tôt.

- Euh, ah ! Non, absolument pas ! Nous ne sommes pas inhumains à ce point !

- J'en doute, affirma Soul.

- Pardon !? Je vous interdis de faire de telles accusations, infondées qui plus est, Maintenant continuons la…

- On ne vient pas pour la visite, M. Klein, coupa Soul en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je présume que les « sans-âmes » ne vous sont pas inconnus.

Les petites filles s'enfuirent à toute vitesse en gémissant et disparurent tandis que M. Klein frissonna tellement qu'il en perdit un moment l'équilibre.

- Quoi ? mais comment ? je veux dire, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ça va vous êtes grillé, soupira Soul. Qu'a fait Hans Faust de ses « expériences ».

- Je ne vous direz rien ! Maintenant sortez immédiatement de…

Soul attrapa de petit bonhomme par le col et le levant de trois fois sa hauteur. Maka resta un moment en retrait, hébétée par le manque de sang froid de son arme.

- D'accord ! Je vais parler ! Pitié, reposez-moi par terre !

Une fois au sol, il lui fallut un temps avant de cesser ses tremblements convulsifs. Calmé, il tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais fut bien malgré lui retenu par une faux qui s'avérait être le bras de Soul.

- On vous écoute, M. Klein.

- Vous savez, si vous voulez un jour nous rejoindre, vous serez le bienvenu, au vu de votre capacité extraordinaire !

- On… vous écoute, répéta Soul, contenant sa rage.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Hm ! Voilà, il y a environ six mois, M. Faust, qui était le médecin de notre communauté, m'a demandé un service étrange. Mais comme il n'a jamais posé de problème, j'ai accepté de bonne grâce. Il a fait entrer deux hommes ici, les logeant à la cave, m'avait-il dit. Il en a ramené d'autres et a interdit l'entré de la salle à tout le monde. Mais en Avril, il m'a dit qu'il partait un moment et qu'il emmenait les gens qui étaient avec lui. Mais ils ne ressemblaient plus du tout aux gens qui étaient entrés. Avant c'était des mendiants ou des prostitués, mais là, il n'y avait que des adolescents, d'environ votre âge. Ils étaient totalement dociles et obéissant. Je m'en souviens parce que dès que M. Faust disait quelque chose, ils étaient comme à l'affût et quand il leur demandait quelque chose, ils s'exécutaient immédiatement ! C'était impressionnant !

- Où sont-ils allés ? demanda Soul, rétrécissant davantage l'espace entre l'acier de son bras et la gorge du directeur.

- Je l'ignore ! Je vous le jure ! Je ne sais rien de plus ! Pitié ! Je ne fais que gagner ma vie comme je le peux !

- On y va, dit Soul en se retournant.

- Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? demanda Maka en le suivant dans le corridor, il n'a rien fait de mal, consciemment tout du moins.

- Ah, ouais ? ironisa Soul en un rictus haineux. Tu es aveugle, ma parole. Tu ne les as pas vus.

- Qui ? les filles.

- Non, eux.

En arrivant près d'un interrupteur, il éteignit la lumière du couloir. Maka put voir alors que les miroirs étaient en réalité des vitres derrière lesquelles s'alignaient nombre de salles qui avaient déjà peine à être qualifié de cellules. Des créatures agonisantes semblaient gémir sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leurs bouches ouvertes. Les triplettes soudées semblaient peu de choses face aux atrocités qui défiguraient leurs visages et leurs corps.

- Quelle horreur ! murmura Maka.

- Et une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas la nature qui est responsable, n'est-ce pas M. Klein ?

- Pas eux, non… avoua le bonhomme.

- Des points de sutures, ce n'est pas super naturel comme marque. C'est Faust qui a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- En médecin, il était merdique.

Il tendit son bras, toujours changé en faux et le planta dans le mur entre deux glaces. Il trancha tout un pan de mur qui s'écroula, libérant les râles et les cris d'agonie des prisonniers. Mais ceux-ci se turent un instant. Maka ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en distinguant des corps petits, sûrement des enfants. Soul enjamba les gravas et s'accroupit près d'un des prisonniers, un gamin à qui on avait greffé des yeux de poissons énormes. Il soupira en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il s'adressa à Maka.

- On va quand même appeler le professeur Stein, voir s'il ne peut pas leur rendre une apparence humaine. Après, désolé, mais je rentre. Je pense que je ne vais pas supporter davantage.

- Moi non plus, admit Maka en composant le numéro. D'où vient Faust?

- Il viendrait de l'enfer que ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

* * *

Oui, je sais! Vous allez me dire, "tant de temps pour ça!" Gomen! Gomen! je ferais mieux au chapitre prochain et je promet de faire au plus vite, Promis! Merci de me lire!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Je tente de reprendre ma Fic' que j'avais laissé en désuétude mais qui reste encore pleine de mystères pour vous, ô lecteurs qui ne savez pas comme mon esprit est tordu... Bonne lecture!

* * *

- C'est inquiétant… soupira Stein.

- Quoi donc, demanda Shinigami-Sama.

- Soul et Maka n'ont jamais échoué une mission, et n'ont jamais baissé les bras.

- Il faut les comprendre, intervint Shinigami. C'est vrai qu'ils sont moches, ces gens !

En effet, depuis le miroir, Shinigami-sama pouvait voir le visage de la femme-crocodile qu'était en train d'opérer Stein. Pour ce dernier, cela n'avait rien de choquant, juste une formalité habituelle, quoiqu'habituellement, il n'avait ce genre que cas qu'au plus une fois par mois, et non pas cinquante sept cas déjà traités et une centaine encore en attente.

- Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? demanda Shinigami.

- Maka et Soul sont en route vers Death City, mais je vais continuer les recherches dès que j'en aurai fini avec toute cette histoire.

- D'accord mais fait gaffe ! Je vais t'envoyer Spirit, je ne veux pas te laisser en difficulté !

- Je dirais plutôt que vous m'en posez une, Shinigami-sama.

- Tu préfèrerais que je t'envoie ta femme ?

- Non, rétorqua Stein, Marie doit se reposer, elle a des nausées en ce moment.

- Et des envies de fraises ?

- C'est cliché, rit Stein. Mais non, elle, c'est des envies de tomates.

- Ha, ha ! enfin, je fais partir Spirit dès que je le trouve. Bonne chance pour la suite.

- Merci, dit Stein au moment où Shinigami disparut. J'en aurai besoin…

Soul et Maka n'échangèrent pas un mot du voyage. L'un trop énervé, l'autre trop choquée, c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient à s'occuper ou s'ils se permettaient d'émettre un son. Arrivés à Shibusen ils ne croisèrent personne et préférèrent aller faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de décompresser un peu cette ambiance lourde qui régnait.

- GAFFE ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà, Gabriel leur était tombé dessus. Visiblement, il venait de sauter du haut d'un arbre.

- Oh ! Soul ! Maka ! Vous êtes rentrés ? ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! sourit innocemment le gamin.

- Ouais, dit Soul, mais ça fait aussi nettement moins plaisir d'être écrasé. Tu te prends pour un singe ?

- Non, mais avec tes cheveux, j'ai cru que tu étais Faust.

- Tu sautes sur Faust, maintenant, fit remarquer Maka.

- Non, j'essaie de faire comme Black Star. Je veux l'avoir par surprise.

- En hurlant comme un dingue ça va être dur ; enfin c'est Black Star, ton prof. Et il est où, Faust ? demanda Soul

- Parti chercher le goûter, je l'ai oublié !

- Gabriel ! cria la voix de Faust. Ça va ? oh ! Maka, Soul ! Tout va bien ? Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je leur ai sauté dessus !

- Mais c'est pas bien ! dit sévèrement Faust en aidant les deux élèves à se relever. Tu n'aimerais sans doute pas qu'on te fasse la même chose, il faut dire pardon quand on fait mal à quelqu'un.

- Pardon, grommela Gabriel tout penaud.

- Ce n'est rien. On est quand même bêtes de s'être laissé avoir, affirma Maka.

- Ouais, soutint Soul, c'est pas bon pour ma cool attitude.

- Enfin, il n'avait pas à faire ça quand même, rétorqua Faust en lançant un regard mi-sévère mi-indulgent à son arme avant de se retourner vers Maka et Soul. Comment c'est passé votre mission.

- Une catastrophe… murmura Maka. Enfin on fera avec.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Faust, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non, dit Soul, toi, non.

- Ah. Je vois.

Un silence gêné s'installa et chacun se sentit mal ou plus. Tous sauf Gabriel qui, ne comprenant pas la situation, s'énerva.

- Bon, déclara-t-il. Ben si vous êtes si pas bien, on va faire une course.

- Hein ? firent Maka et Soul.

- Et ben ouais, continua l'enfant. Si vous gagnez, vous pouvez continuer à bouder comme des bébés, mais si c'est moi qui gagne, vous avez plus le droit, là.

Les deux coéquipiers le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire à en tomber par terre. L'air si sérieux du garçon avec les propos si enfantin qu'il tenait avait eut raison de leur découragement qui s'envola comme une plume. Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa. Faust sourit avec une bienveillance amusée.

- Désolé, dit Maka, on a qu'à dire que tu as gagné, d'accord ? Parce que là, je ne serais jamais capable de courir.

- Mince, avec mon super-entraînement je suis sûr que j'aurai gagné.

- Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde, admit Soul en se tenant le ventre. T'es un mec trop cool pour perdre.

- Ben alors on goûte ! proposa l'heureux vainqueur. J'ai faim !

- Ça, fit remarquer Faust, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, la prochaine fois, ne l'oublie pas !

- Promis, articula Gabriel avec un sourire à lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

- De toute façon, je sais déjà qu'il l'oubliera encore, soupira Faust avec un sourire en coin.

Partageant avec Faust et Gabriel des biscuits et un jus de fruit, Maka et Soul échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Faust ne pouvait pas être si méchant que le laissait voir ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ce n'était pas le même que l'autre Faust, le fou, l'inhumain. Lui était doux, calme, gentil et il ne serait jamais de faire le moindre mal à ses amis.

Chargés de les surveiller, Soul et Maka suivirent durant un mois entier Faust et Gabriel, assistant au mêmes cours, participant aux mêmes missions, et suivant les entraînements des deux élèves. Ils devaient rester méfiants envers Faust et veiller sur le petit Gabriel. C'était une mission à la fois très dure pour la méfiance et la suspicion du manieur qu'elle était aisée pour la protection de l'arme. Ils étaient même inutiles car Faust ne laissait jamais Gabriel courir le moindre risque. Au bout d'un mois, Faust et lui avaient déjà récolté une bonne soixantaine d'embryons de démon au cours d'une vingtaine de mission. C'en était effrayant de facilité.

Un jour, Black Star arriva en avance, signe qu'il préparait quelque chose, et pas forcément une bonne. Il était assis sur les marche de Shibusen et se leva à l'arrivé de Faust et Gabriel.

- Et ben alors, dit-il, votre réveil est cassé ou vous avez sentit qu'aujourd'hui vous n'alliez plus briller ?

- Tu peux dire, rétorqua Gabriel, blasé. Tu arrive toujours en retard toi, normalement.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé au soleil de se lever plus tard que moi, car aujourd'hui plus rien ne nous empêche de nous défier.

- Un défi ? fit Faust. Mais aujourd'hui on a devoir.

- Ah, ouais, se moqua Gabriel, il essaye de se trouver une excuse pour le louper.

- Pas du tout, mais je repartirais en mission sûrement ce soir alors il n'y a que maintenant que je peux me battre contre vous.

- Arrête, intervint Soul, t'es grillé. Avoue-le.

- Il n'y a qu'un truc que je vais griller ici, c'est le sosie du prof maboule et son manche à balai.

Là, Black Star avait utilisé sa dernière carte : l'expression devenue taboue depuis la mise en garde de Faust suite à son premier défi. Mais au moins, ça avait marché.

- Soit, dit Faust avec un sourire aimable, soudain très conciliant. Tu m'attend un instant.

- Il posa ses affaires au pied du mur et s'accroupit près de son arme.

- On y va ? interrogea Gabriel.

- Non, dit Faust. Je veux y aller tout seul.

- Quoi ? mais on est une équipe !

- Gabriel. Je ne te demande pas souvent quelque chose, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais…

- S'il te plait, Gabriel, demanda Faust. Je veux faire ce combat seul. Juste cette fois.

- Juste cette fois, promis ?

- Promis.

- D'accord, marmonna le garçon, mais alors tu te dépêche.

- J'aurai fini avant le début du cours, assura le manieur. (10 mn)

Il s'avança au milieu de la foule, impatiente de voir ce qui promettait d'être le combat du siècle.

- Et ben, et ton arme ? demanda Black Star.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit Faust.

- Je vois, sourit-il. Encore un qui me sous-estime. Tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte que tu as perdu.

- Voyons ça, futur cadavre.

La tension était palpable. Black Star était comme électrisé tandis que Faust semblait brûler d'une colère qu'on ne lui avait jamais connue. L'arbitre donna le départ.

Personne ne vit Black Star bouger, mais il disparut, réapparaissant devant Faust et le ruant de coups. Tout le monde le vit enchaîner des frappes toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Mais ils virent aussi Faust parer et éviter chaque coup. Bien loin de se laisser impressionner, il avait l'air de parfaitement maitriser la situation. Quand il décida enfin de contrattaquer, Black Star sentit la main de Faust lui envoyer la tête vers un violent coup de genou avant de l'envoyer valdinguer cinq mètre plus loin.

- Je pense que c'est toi qui m'as sous-estimé, le bleu.

- Super, ton jeu de mot sur mes cheveux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, je suis un dieu, je te le rappelle.

- Voyons si tu es immortel, dieu de pacotille.

Maintenant, les deux adversaires étaient aussi énervés l'un que l'autre. Les coups reprirent dans une lutte qu'on n'avait pas vue depuis au moins la mort du Kishin Asura. Chaque combattants donnait et parait à la perfection des coups qui auraient mis plus d'un prof en difficulté. Mais pas une fois, Faust ne se laissa approcher et plus d'une fois il envoya Black Star au tapis quand il voyait une ouverture dans sa garde, sachant pertinemment qu'il reviendrait à l'assaut. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle devant le spectacle que leur offraient les deux manieurs. Seules les deux armes semblaient tenir en place. Tsubaki s'inquiétait sans outre mesure et Gabriel regardait le combat comme s'il ne doutait pas de sa finalité.

- Il te reste sept minutes, lança-t-il à son manieur.

- J'arrive, sourit Faust, comme s'il s'agissait du temps pour se préparer avant de partir à l'école.

- Non, assura Black Star, tu n'arriveras pas.

Il envoya un coup de poing en pleine face de son adversaire qui le para de la main. Black Star sourit et envoya sa longueur d'onde à travers le corps de Faust. Celui-ci, bien loin de broncher, lui rendit son sourire.

- Enfin, soupira-t-il, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Aussitôt, le bras de Black Star se tordit anormalement, comme si les os n'existaient plus : ils avaient implosés. Le sourire de Black Star disparut soudainement, laissant place à une expression de pure surprise, qui se changea en grimace de douleur intense. Refusant à son rival le plaisir de lui faire entendre un cri de souffrance, il ne put s'empêcher de plier le genou face au supplice qu'il endurait. Il tenta de faire une seconde attaque de son bras valide mais eut le même résultat de distorsion et de douleur. Mais Faust ne lâcha pas ses poings, même lorsqu'il perdit connaissance face au mal insupportable de ses blessures, il attendit que l'arbitre sonne la fin du combat.

Tsubaki se précipita vers son manieur inconscient, suivi par Soul, Maka et Gabriel.

- Black Star ! cria-t-elle.

- Attend, dit Faust.

Il fit s'allonger le blessé et lui prit les mains. Les quatre amis virent avec stupéfaction les bras défigurés vibrer et se mouvoir, reprenant peu à peu leur état d'origine. De même, il soigna ainsi tous les coups qu'il lui avait donnés durant le duel. Des blessures infligées par Faust, il ne restait que quelques bleus superficiels et des plaies sans gravité. Faust lâcha les mains de son adversaire et le fit se réveiller.

- Debout, Black Star, on te regarde.

- Ça change pas de d'habitude, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue douloureuse, mais souriante. T'es sacrément coriace, toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, ni même comment tu me l'as fait, mais je dois l'avouer, ça fait un mal de chien !

- C'est fait pour ! sourit Faust. Dépêchons nous, le cours commence bientôt !

- Faust ! cria Black Star pour l'arrêter. La prochaine fois, je gagnerai et je te laminerai.

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, mais entraine-toi, alors.

La foule, resté tétanisée depuis le début du duel, acclamèrent soudain les deux combattants en applaudissant.

- T'es génial, Faust ! dit Gabriel avec joie. Je suis fier d'être ton arme.

Sous cette ovation, Faust ne semblait soudain regarder que Gabriel. Comme si toutes les acclamations du monde ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que les mots de son ami. Derrière eux, Black Star, même perdant, profitait largement de ce bain de foule.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent en silence. Durant toute leur épreuve, Faust pouvait sentir le regard de ses amis le dévisager avec intérêt. A la fin, ils avaient une heure de pause avant le repas et Faust décida de travailler un peu, laissant Gabriel accompagner Soul et Maka qui allaient faire un basket. Entrant dans la bibliothèque il rendit la montagne de livres qu'il avait empruntés la veille et s'installa à une table avec une nouvelle montagne.

- Je me demande quand même comment tu t'y es pris, lui dit une voix derrière lui.

- Bonjour, Kid, la salua Faust sans lever le nez de son livre. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

- Réponds à ma question, ordonna Kid, en s'asseyant face à lui.

Faust lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit sa lecture.

- Le corps et l'âme son complémentaire, commença Faust, l'âme résonne dans le corps auquel elle appartient sans jamais le faire souffrir. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, si l'âme résonne dans un corps étranger ou que le corps reçoit la résonnance d'une autre âme, celui-ci reçoit une violente onde qui le blesse.

- Je sais tout ça, s'énerva Kid. C'est le principe de base de la résonnance d'âme. On le lit dans n'importe quel livre de cours. Mais dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas pu soigner les blessures de Black Star, ni même contrer le Big Wave.

- Mais, continua Faust, si l'âme est agitée, ou libère une trop grande onde dans le corps qu'elle complémente, elle peut aussi le blesser. J'ai assimilé et fait résonner le Big Wave de Black Star en moi et je le lui ai renvoyé décuplé. Son corps n'a pas supporté et a réagi négativement à la longueur d'onde de sa propre âme. De même, quand je l'ai soigné, je me suis encore servi de sa longueur d'onde mais en la réduisant. Son corps a encore réagi mais là positivement.

Kid fixa Faust un instant.

- Mon père m'a dit que je devais garder un œil sur toi.

- Je sais, sourit Faust, il l'a aussi demandé à Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki et plus de la moitié de la classe.

- Tu me rappelle étrangement une sorcière qu'on avait emmenée ici, avant la mort du Kishin.

- Elle s'appelait Médusa, acquiesça Faust. Je te la rappelle par mon comportement sûr de moi et par le fait que je vous paraisse à la fois inoffensif et imbattable, comme si je cachais quelque chose de malsain et d'affreux. Je n'ai qu'à voir les yeux de Chrona quand je souris, elle ne devait vraiment pas aimer sa mère. Mais je te comprends, tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Après tout, c'est ta petite amie.

- Ce n'est pas officiel, rougit Kid en tournant le regard pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu.

- Ah, pardon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda Kid reprenant son sérieux. Tu n'arrête pas de lire, tu n'échoue jamais une mission et tu t'occupe d'un enfant. Tu devrais montrer des signes de fatigue mais ça semble plus t'amuser qu'autre chose. Et malgré le peu de temps que tu as, tu sais tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Je déduis tout de ce que je lis dans les livres. J'ai une bonne mémoire et je sais me servir de ce que j'apprends, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Tu sais que tu es suspecté par tout le monde et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que tu cache quelque chose.

- Je te jure que je ne cache rien, dit Faust avec autant de sincérité qu'il pouvait.

- Pourquoi tu sais tout ça et que tu joue les ignorants, alors ?

Faust frappa du poing sur la table, soudain énervé.

- Justement, gronda-t-il tout bas, parce que je suis ignorant. Je sais tout sur les autres et rien sur moi. Je n'ai pas de passé, pas de mémoire, rien de personnel. Je n'ai qu'ici, que mes amis, que Gabriel. Et pourtant, tout ce que je fais semble vain parce qu'on ne sait rien de moi et qu'on me considère comme un criminel. Je suis élève et prisonnier alors je fais ce que je peux pour oublier le mauvais côté et vois le bon. Mais entre toi qui m'accuse, Maka et Soul qui se taisent et le reste qui me fixent constamment avec leur suspicion, leur curiosité et leur pitié, ça ne sert à rien ! Le seul qui semble me voir comme un ami, c'est Gabriel !

Il se tut un instant, le regard plein de doute et de colère. Kid ne voyait plus en lui la moindre ressemblance avec la sorcière Médusa. Faust se reprit et baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Mais essaie de comprendre, ma position n'est pas facile. Je sais que quoi que je dise ou fasse, ça ne changera rien. Je sais que c'est une mission que t'a donné ton père, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Ton père t'as dit ? demanda Faust, calmé.

- A propos ?

- De mon âme.

- Oui, répondit Kid. C'est une hypothèse, mais je pense que si tu es alors capable de penser et bouger sans âme, c'est forcément parce que quelqu'un te dirige par quelque chose d'autre. Ou alors tu as une énergie vitale inconnue.

- C'est gentil de finir par du positif, sourit tristement Faust, mais tu n'y pense pas une seconde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, avoua Kid en se levant.

De nouveau seul, Faust le regarda partir, le visage sombre, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

* * *

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, plein de sous-entendus je dois dire, mais ils restent légers! A plus tard pour un chapitre qui devrait arriver avant Noël (je l'espère...) Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre spécial Noël parce que je suis une fille de l'hiver (le 29 je suis adulte et responsable de mes actes... civilement et seulement civilement). j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Noël approchait à grand pas. Les vacances commencèrent par une journée glacée et claire. Faust et Gabriel revenaient de mission avec leur 78ème âme en poche. Mais malgré leur réussite maintenant habituelle, Gabriel n'avait pas le moral. Noël avait toujours sonné pour lui comme une fête en famille et lui rappelait fatalement la mort de ses proches. Voyant son humeur se dégrader, les autres élèves se réunirent et un complot se prépara…

Angela avait beau lui montrer tous ses nouveaux tours, elle n'arrivait pas à accrocher un sourire au visage de son ami. On était le 24 et il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant noël. Le soleil froid de l'hiver allait se coucher, laissant la lune rieuse le remplacer dans le ciel.

- Bon, dit Faust de la cuisine de leur appartement, il faut aller faire les courses pour demain ! On y va ensemble, comme ça vous choisirez le gâteau !

- Oui ! cria Angela. On y va !

- D'accord, dit platement Gabriel.

Ils partirent donc en ville. La rue commerçante était joliment décorée, et plusieurs vendeurs avant orné leur tête de bonnet de père noël. Faust et lui profitèrent de la vision agréable de ces décorations, pensant à leur appartement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de décorer. Ils firent tous leurs achats et s'apprêtaient à rentrer quand ils virent un manège pour enfants sur une place non loin de là.

- Gabriel ? demanda Angela, on va faire un tour ?

- Euh… je n'ai pas très envie de le faire.

En réalité, il trouvait ce manège trop enfantin pour lui.

- Vas-y, dit Faust.

- Mais et toi ? demanda Gabriel.

- Je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir sur un banc en attendant. Rien ne presse.

- S'il te plait, articula Angela en tirant Gabriel par la main.

- Bon, d'accord, mais un seul.

- Oui !

Tandis qu'il prenait place avec Angela dans un traineau en bois, Gabriel vit l'enseigne du magasin qui proposait l'attraction. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de jouet. La vitrine était richement décorée et présentait de magnifiques jouets et jeu. Parmi des jouets suspendus, Gabriel vit une marionnette vêtue d'une robe bleu roi et argent. Son visage d'une blancheur exquise était magnifié par les yeux noirs et la chevelure brune de la poupée sur laquelle était posée une couronne de prince. Elle tenait une lyre et une boîte à musique cachée en elle semblait la faire chanter. Quand le carrousel commença à tourner, Gabriel détacha vivement ses yeux du jouet et vérifia que ni Angela, ni Faust ne l'avait pas vu le fixer. C'était une poupée très belle, mais aussi très chère.

Visiblement, ils étaient tous les deux occupés à autre chose et n'avaient pas remarqué son intérêt.

Une fois le tour terminé, ils rentrèrent enfin.

- Zut ! fit Faust en faisant tomber les clés. Gabriel, tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît. Avec tous ces paquets j'ai les mains prises.

- D'accord, dit Gabriel en ramassant les clés.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut éblouit par la lumière qu'il reçut dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas reconnu ses amis, il aurait pu penser s'être trompé d'appartement tant il était changé.

Un sapin touffu et décoré ornait le centre de la pièce, au pied duquel croulait un nombre incalculable de cadeaux. Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées aux murs et aux meubles. Ils avaient même fait une crèche dans un coin de la pièce. Maka, Soul, Kid, les sœurs Thompson, Chrona et Ragnarok, Tsubaki, Black Star, et même maître Mifune étaient réunis dans la pièce.

- Joyeux noël ! crièrent-ils en chœur à l'entrée de Gabriel.

Le garçon, les yeux surpris et émerveillés, fit un large sourire devant ses personnes, si nombreuses à venir fêter Noël avec lui.

Ils firent une joyeuse fête, mangeant, buvant (du Champommy ! c'est des enfants quand même !), discutant, chantant. Angela entraîna Gabriel sous le gui pour lui faire un bisou comme le veut la coutume, le rendant rouge tomate et faisant rire tous les autres, sans se moquer mais quand même un peu. Puis vint minuit et la distribution des cadeaux. Gabriel n'y avait pas pensé, mais Faust offrit des cadeaux à tous le monde « de la part des deux », étonnamment bien choisi au vu de la tête des destinataires. Gabriel reçut des jouets de tous. Faust reçut des livres. Enfin, la soirée se termina, et tout le monde repartit chez soi, le cœur et les mains pleines.

Gabriel somnolait déjà sur un fauteuil, et Faust dû le coucher. « Dire que je ne lui ai toujours pas offert son cadeau, se dit-il en remontant la couette sur l'enfant »

Le lendemain, Gabriel se réveilla difficilement. Il sentit l'odeur du chocolat chaud et les croissants apportaient leur chaleur jusque dans sa chambre. Faust passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le vit ouvrir un œil fatigué.

- Bonjour, Gabriel ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu te lève ?

- N'arrive, marmonna l'enfant.

Il se leva péniblement et traîna les pieds vers la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Mais en s'asseyant devant son bol, il vit quelque chose assis en face de lui, sur la table. Ce n'était pas la poupée qu'il avait vu la veille mais elle lui ressemblait. Une magnifique marionnette blonde aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux longs. Sa robe blanche et or était brodée de sublimes arabesques colorées. Elle tenait en main un bâton de berger sculptée et de superbes ailes s'étendaient depuis son dos de chaque côté. Elle n'avait pas de couronne mais une auréole d'or tressée coiffant les cheveux blonds de la marionnette. Ce n'était pas la marionnette du magasin, elle était bien mieux que celle du magasin.

- Joyeux Noël, Gabriel, lui souhaita Faust. J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

- Elle est… super, bégaya-t-il. Mais c'est un cadeau trop beau…

- Content qu'elle te plaise ! dit Faust. Je n'avais pas le modèle alors j'ai un peu improvisé, avoua-t-il.

- Tu… c'est toi qui l'as faite ?!

- Oui. Sauf la boîte à musique. Écoute.

Faust prit une clé posée à côté et la fit tourner dans le dos de la marionnette. Une douce mélodie s'éleva du corps mécanique. C'était un air que Gabriel n'avait jamais entendu mais d'une beauté envoûtante. Au son de cette musique, Gabriel sentit son cœur s'élargir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser de joie et de bonheur. D'abord la soirée avec tout le monde, et maintenant ce cadeau, fait exprès pour lui et si beau. Il serra la poupée contre son cœur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme qui mourut dans son sourire. Il ouvrit les bras et sauta au cou de son manieur l'étreignant de toute la force de ses sentiments.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. Je suis désolé.

- Ça, dit Faust en caressant les cheveux de Gabriel, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mon cadeau de Noël, je l'ai reçu deux mois en avance. J'ai reçu une arme géniale, et ami irremplaçable. Tu es ce cadeau, le seul dont j'ai besoin.

…

Deux jours passèrent. Comme ils étaient en vacances, Faust et Gabriel avaient décidé de ne pas faire de mission et restaient à Death City pour se reposer et s'entraîner. Pour fortifier son corps, Faust avait appris à Gabriel différents styles de combat. Ils étaient dans une salle de sport vide de Shibusen et Gabriel apprenait à manier le bâton. Soul, qui regardait demanda :

- Que Faust manie un bâton, je comprends, mais pourquoi tu accordes tellement d'importance à faire pareil, Gabriel ?

- C'est simple, dit le garçon sans arrêter ses mouvements. Ça me permet de voir comment s'y prend Faust, quand il me manie, ça me permet de visualiser les mouvements qui pourraient l'aider.

- T'as juste à te transformer, Faust fait le reste, normalement, dit Maka.

- Ben non, justement. Sinon il prendrait une arme normale. En tant qu'arme, on peut moduler notre forme selon les besoins de notre manieur. Par exemple, Faust se sert de moi pour garder son équilibre quand il esquive. Je ne dois pas mettre tout mon poids de façon uniforme dans l'arme, mais plutôt le concentrer dans la direction inverse à lui.

- Comme moi avec la faux, comprit Soul en frappant le poing dans sa main. Tu te sers du poids de ma tête pour contrebalancer celui de ton corps, Maka.

- Voilà, dit Gabriel, ou comme quand Faust fait ça :

Il fit pivoter le bâton à toute vitesse dans ses mains.

- Mais moi je n'ai pas de tête, alors c'est plus difficile. Et en plus, comme je ne suis pas très sophistiqué en arme je m'entraine dur. Je dois aider au mieux mon manieur.

- Je me demande si je saurais manier une faux, se demanda Soul. Ça doit être galère.

- T'imagine pas, soupira Maka. Mais comme tu es une arme puissante, ça me va.

- Ouais, là aussi je rattrape ta faiblesse.

- Makaaa Chop !

Voyant ses deux aînés se disputer ainsi, Gabriel se mit à rire. Son rire clair parvint aux oreilles de Faust, qui s'entraînait un peu plus loin. Ce son, qu'il entendait pourtant souvent, l'arrêta net dans son geste. Il écouta son arme rigoler, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un rire. Soul le regarda.

- Faust, tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- T'es super pâle, lui dit-il. Tu devrais te reposer une minute.

- Non, ça va. Je vais bien.

- Soul a raison, dit Maka. Assieds-toi un moment.

- Bon, d'accord, si vous y tenez.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau et but quelque gorgée en s'asseyant à côté de Soul.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu t'entraine autant, Faust, avoua Maka. Tu es suffisamment fort pour battre Black Star seul, pourtant.

- Je ne m'entraine pas pour devenir plus fort, dit Faust. Je soutiens mon arme, c'est tout. C'est Gabriel qui veut devenir plus fort, alors je l'aide.

- Faust ? s'inquiéta Soul.

- Quoi ?

- Tes yeux. Tes pupilles blanchissent. On dirait que t'es aveugle.

- Ah, bon ? dit Faust en se levant pour éviter d'inquiéter Gabriel. Pourtant je vous vois très bien.

- T'as de la fièvre ? demanda Soul en se levant aussi et en posant sa main sur le front de Faust.

Tout se passa très vite. Soul se transforma en faux et atterrit dans la main de Faust qui semblait victime d'une nouvelle absence. Immédiatement, Soul se changea en Kisin Gari. A peine une demi-seconde plus tard, Faust se reprit et lâcha prestement Soul en reculant jusqu'au mur. Soul reprit sa forme humaine et s'écroula au sol, dévisageant Faust avec des yeux ronds et bouche bée. Les yeux de Faust avait repris leur couleur normale, mais son visage lui, restait pâle. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de partir dans les vestiaires en bégayant un pardon d'une voix sourde.

- Faust ! tenta de le retenir Gabriel, sans succès.

- Soul ! cria Maka, sans plus de résultat.

Celui-ci était comme hypnotisé par la porte où était sorti Faust.

- Alors c'était vrai ? demanda Maka comme à elle-même. Il est vraiment…

- Il est quoi ? demanda Gabriel.

- Désolée, s'excusa Maka. On ne peut rien te dire. Tu ne dois pas savoir.

- Mais c'est mon manieur. J'ai le droit de savoir ! – Maka se tut – Allez tous crever !

- Gabriel !

Mais il était déjà sorti, à la recherche de Faust qu'il retrouva dans les vestiaires. Il avait la tête baissée au dessus d'un lavabo. Son visage et ses cheveux dégoulinaient en grosses gouttes d'eau, et ses mains s'accrochaient aux rebords de l'évier, tremblantes. En entendant son arme s'approcher, il esquissa un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de lui pour s'appuyer au mur du fond.

- Gabriel. Reste là. Je préfère que tu restes éloigné.

- Non, cria-t-il en agrippant la manche de Faust. Je veux savoir.

Il avait dans sa voix un sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Il se passe des choses que j'ignore. Je ne sais pas tout, mais toi, et les autres, vous savez et vous ne me dites rien. Si ça a un rapport avec toi je veux savoir ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, ou ton passé, ou tes secrets. Mais on est devenu une équipe, et je ne veux pas perdre mon équipier !

Il releva la tête, lançant un regard déterminé et sérieux à Faust, il pleurait, aussi.

- Alors dis-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Faust se laissa glisser le long du mur pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant qui reniflait bruyamment. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux après une seconde d'hésitation. Son cœur le lança.

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire, avoua Faust. Mais tous ceux qui savent déjà doivent supporter le secret, et aussi difficile que ça puisse être, je te demande de ne pas me demander ça, s'il te plait.

- Tu es malade ? ou tu vas mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas.

- C'est à cause de ton passé ?

- …oui, sûrement.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS ?

Faust prit l'enfant dans ses bras, pour essayer de le calmer. Il sentit son cœur luoper un battement.

- Je sais que tu es triste, que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais que tu veux m'aider. Mais je sais aussi que pour le moment, le seul moyen que tu as pour m'aider, c'est de ne pas t'occuper de cette histoire, D'accord ?

- Non ! cria Gabriel en repoussant Faust pour mieux le voir. Je suis ton partenaire ! Depuis ces mois qu'on est ensemble, tu sais pratiquement tout de moi, alors moi aussi je veux tout savoir de toi !

Dans ses yeux brûlait une colère et une tristesse incroyable pour un enfant de son âge. Faust, surpris, soupira.

- Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais.

Et il commença son récit, depuis qu'il était arrivé jusqu'aux derniers évènements en date, en passant par tout ce qu'il avait appris, tous les détails que Gabriel pourrait ignorer, lui avouant même avoir vu son passé, et depuis peu celui de Soul. Il lui révéla les soupçons que tous avaient sur lui. Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, Faust sentait son cœur s'agiter ou s'arrêter par moment. Mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, tout dire. La fin de son récit lui fut plus difficile encore. Il ne voyait plus clairement Gabriel, comme une forme floue devant lui. Ce dernier buvait ses paroles, n'osant pas l'interrompre, les yeux écarquillés devant les vérités que lui livrait son partenaire. Son cerveau retenait chaque mot et les assimilait un à un. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi quand Faust se tut enfin. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gabriel ouvrit la bouche.

- Donc, tu n'as pas d'âme ?

- Non.

- Et tu es suspect ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Shinigami ne voulait pas que je le sache, je vais devoir me taire.

- Inutile, avoua Faust en montrant le miroir devant lequel il s'était tenu à son arrivée, il saura tout maintenant.

En effet, on pouvait voir les chiffres 42 42 546.

- Son répondeur, je vois. Encore une ou deux questions : Tu portes des gants pour ne pas voir le passé des autres…

- Oui.

- Mais tu as déjà vu le mien.

- Désolé…

Gabriel resta muet un moment. On n'entendait plus un mot, mais la respiration de Faust devenait difficile. Gabriel s'en aperçut soudain.

- Faust, ça va ?

- Ouais, je… j'ai juste un peu de mal à respirer…

- Je vais chercher de l'aide, ne bouge pas !

- Attends ! ça va aller… mais je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Ce que je pense… ?

- Comment tu me vois, maintenant ? Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai changé à tes yeux ? est-ce que tu… me… considère toujours… comme ton manieur… comme ton…. ami ?

Les larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues de Faust n'avaient rien à voir avec son état de santé. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il ressentait cette émotion, mais ce fut un choc pour lui de la ressentir avec autant de puissance. Il avait une peur viscérale de la réaction de Gabriel. Peur de perdre la seule personne qui le considérait réellement comme il était, ou comme il voulait être : Quelqu'un, et non pas quelque chose. Un humain, et non pas une créature sans âme. Mais maintenant qu'il savait tout ? Maintenant ?

Il regardait son ami en face de lui sans le voir, flou et immobile. Etait-il en train de réfléchir, le regardant avec cette colère de tout à l'heure qui lui avait fait si mal ? « Je t'en supplie, pensa-t-il, parle ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! » Sa vue se brouilla davantage.

- Faust, dit Gabriel, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien…

- Réponds ! cria Faust plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Réponds...

Il ne put rien dire de plus, il ne vit plus rien, il ne put qu'entendre son nom crié par Gabriel avant le silence et sentir ses mains le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans le noir et perde connaissance.

* * *

Voilou! Alors? Vous sentez, comme ça sent l'embrouille? Moi je le sens à plein nez! Mais c'est normal, je suis l'auteur! En fait, l'épisode de la marionnette, c'est un fait réel! C'est une des marionnette (que j'ai améliorée...) qui m'a donnée l'idée de cette histoire alors j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Et ben, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venue que j'en avais oublié que j'avais une histoire en cours! Puisque c'est ainsi, je vous met le chapitre clé de mon histoire, en espérant que le reste arrivera à sortir de ma tête de Skizo jusque sous vos yeux ébaubis! Je suis en période "je m'aime alors adorez-moi"! Vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer (*piqûre! piqûre!*) Enfin voilà la suite tant attendue, appelez-la Désirée, de ma fic'. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Soul entendit la voix de Maka avant de reprendre ses esprits à ses côtés, toujours allongé dans la salle. Il eut un instant une sensation de vide, puis ressentit à nouveau l'espace qui l'entourait et eut un vertige.

- Soul ! comment vas-tu ?

- Beuh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il nauséeux.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Euh… Ah ! Si ! se souvint-il.

Au même moment, Stein et Spirit entrèrent dans la salle, Spirit portant le corps inerte de Faust et Gabriel les suivant de prêt. Stein s'accroupit au sol et ausculta rapidement Soul.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai un peu la gerbe mais ça passe.

Soul se releva et eut soudain encie de retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Il se mit à vomir se qu'il avait dans le ventre, puis se redressa :

- Au moins, j'ai plus envie, ironisa-t-il.

- Va à l'infirmerie, lui ordonna Stein. Maka, va prévenir Black Star, Kid et leurs armes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Faust ? Quand êtes-vous rentrés ? Qu'avez-vous…

- Maka ! la pressa Stein, je t'expliquerais avec les autres, pour le moment fais ce que je te demande.

Maka sortit, inquiète.

Une fois tous réunis à l'infirmerie, même Gabriel, Soul allongé dans un lit, Faust lié dans l'autre, Stein commença son explication.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que Faust n'est plus à Shibusen en tant qu'élève suspect, mais en tant que prisonnier et ennemi de Shibusen.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent en cœur les élèves, sauf Kid.

- Il nous a été révélé à Stein et moi qu'il est la création d'un Kishin et que sa nature le rend dangereux envers tout humain l'approchant, dit Spirit. Il a beau être votre ami, il a du mal à contrôler son pouvoir, il en semble incapable, même. Et si nos estimations sont justes, il risque de rejoindre l'ennemi, de gré ou de force.

- Expliquez-vous, à la fin, il n'a aucune raison de faire une chose pareille.

- Malheureusement, il y sera obligé.

- Commençons par le commencement, calma Stein. Nous allons vous expliquer en détail ce que nous avons découvert :

« Nous sommes allés en Allemagne, et M. Klein nous a indiqué un lieu probable où pourrait être Faust l'humain. C'est un quartier chaud délaissé de la police. Après quelques péripéties, on a finalement trouvés un gamin qui savait où trouver un gang dont aurait fait partie notre homme. Ce gang n'était composé que de jeunes gens, des sans-âmes, à première vue respectables puisqu'ils apportaient leur soutien aux familles démunies du quartier. Mais ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'on soit de Shibusen. Nous ne savons pas qui est leur chef, mais se battre contre deux d'entre eux nous a largement suffi. Je n'ai jamais eut à fuir devant aucun futur Kishin, mais je pense que Black Star sait de quoi je parle. »

- Ils étaient aussi forts que Faust ? grinça Black Star.

- Non, rétorqua Spirit, heureusement pour nous ! Nous serions morts sinon ! Mais ils sont très bien organisés, seul à seul, nous les aurions battus, mais ils sont imbattables quand ils s'allient.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Kid.

- Nous en avons vus cinq. Mais il y en a peut-être plus.

- En quoi ça concerne Faust ?

- Ils savent maintenant qu'il y a l'un des leur chez nous. Disons qu'un « accident » - Spirit toussota – leur a fait comprendre. Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui va à eux, il risque de les rejoindre.

- Mais regardez-le, s'interposa Soul, il est au plus mal, et il ignore tout de ce que vous venez de raconter. Comment pourrait-il avoir idée de les rejoindre?

- Les sans-âmes ne se nourrissent pas comme nous. La nourriture normale ne leur apporte rien, ils doivent puiser leurs forces chez des créatures pourvues d'âmes : les humains. Ils se nourrissent des sentiments et, a fortiori, de l'énergie de l'âme. Au début, c'est à peine perceptible par l'humain, mais ça peut passer au stade supérieur, comme l'a ressenti Soul, et aller jusqu'à l'épuisement des ressources de l'âme, et donc la mort.

- Oui, mais Faust portait des gants pour éviter que cela arrive ! protesta Gabriel.

- Mais c'est arrivé quand même, et de toute façon, cela l'a affaibli. C'est la même chose si tu t'arrêtais de manger pendant des jours. Tu dois avoir remarqué que ça n'allait pas, non ?

Gabriel baissa la tête. Non, il n'avait rien vu, il avait appris tout il y a à peine une heure. Il ne s'était douté de rien.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai appelés pour plusieurs missions simultanées. Vous devrez à tour de rôle surveiller la cellule où nous allons mettre Faust, et vous préparer à affronter des ennemis bien plus terribles que le Kishin Asura. Si Shibusen est assaillie, nous serons les seuls remparts, car cette histoire dois rester secrète au maximum.

- Ce n'est que Faust. Il est et à toujours été gentil, il ne vas pas se transformer en monstre du jour au lendemain ! s'exclama Liz.

- Il faut que vous n'ayez aucun scrupules envers Faust, déclara Spirit. Désormais, il est un ennemi, alors ne laissez pas des sentiments comme l'amitié empiéter sur la mission. Si ça se trouve, il nous a menti depuis le début.

- C'est faux ! cria Gabriel. Faust n'est pas comme ça ! Il…

- Tu es peut-être mal placé pour dire ça, le coupa Stein froidement, toi qui n'as rien vu de ce qui se passait sous tes yeux.

L'enfant retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes qui roulaient une à une sur ses joues rougies par l'effort.

- A toi est confié une mission spéciale. Tu as l'ordre de rester le plus loin possible de Faust, de ne pas le voir, lui parler ou le toucher. Ta vie en dépend. Il a pu te manipuler ou il risque de t'utiliser pour s'échapper.

- Je refuse cette mission ! Je suis l'arme de Faust ! Je resterai auprès de mon manieur ! Quoique vous disiez, nous sommes tous les deux partenaires !

- Dans ce cas, les trois manieurs ici présents, leurs armes et moi-même t'empêcheront d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Je vais peut-être aussi devoir faire appel à Ox et Kilik.

Gabriel tenta de rétorquer quelque chose mais Black Star lui fit une prise qui l'évanouit. Sid entra alors dans la pièce.

- Je suis venu chercher le sans-âme.

- Il est ici, lui indiqua Stein. Veille bien à ne pas le toucher directement.

Faust fut emmené dans un linge et Kid l'accompagna pour le premier tour de garde. Stein se leva pour quiterr la salle à son tour.

- Professeur, l'arrêta Black Star, regardant Tsubaki mettre Gabriel dans le lit libéré.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Cette mission est très importante pour le bon fonctionnement de Shibusen, alors je la réussirai – il se tourna vers Stein, le regard dur – mais sachez que je ne suis pas fier de la mener. Faust est… était mon ami.

- … Soit. Du moment que tu accomplis la mission.

Stein sortit. Il fut rattrapé dans le couloir par Spirit.

- Tu es peut-être un peu trop rigide sur les règles, Stein.

- C'est ce qui fait que je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Mais toi, tu devrais déjà être auprès de Shinigami-sama. Si il s'avère que Faust perde le contrôle ou soit un espion, il sait déjà qu'il est sa meilleure proie.

- Tu penses que c'est un menteur depuis le début ?

- Je ne sais pas… il n'a pas d'âme, donc je ne peux pas voir de mensonges en lui. Mais si c'est le cas… Qu'il n'attende aucune pitié de ma part.

Nygus apparut devant eux.

- Sid m'envoie. Le sans-âme est réveillé.

Stein arriva aux cachots, devant la porte de la cellule spéciale de Faust où était posté Kid, bras croisés. Sid venait de finir de l'« installer ». Faust était enchainé par les poignets et les chevilles à un mur de pierre froid. Sa position l'empêchait de s'allonger mais il était assis, tête baissé.

Stein s'assit à l'envers, sur une chaise en face de lui. Quoique sa position était détendue, il restait aux aguets du moindre geste.

- Gabriel va bien ? demanda le prisonnier d'une vois enrouée. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Il est en sécurité. Tout va bien, pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul sans-âme ?

- J'ai des raisons de me réjouir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? tu n'es plus si seul.

- Je n'étais pas si seul que ça. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Expliquez-moi.

- Tu as été officiellement déclaré ennemi de Shibusen.

- Parce que Soul est blessé ?

- Entre autre.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Il s'en tire bien, un peu de vertige, mais ça va.

- Tant mieux, souffla Faust.

- Et toi ? La forme ?

- … J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, marmonna-t-il en bougeant la chaîne qui enserrait son bras, provoquant les réflexes du savant. Je suis devenu si dangereux que ça ?

- Tes… congénères forment un gang en Allemagne. Apparemment, ils ont décidé de te rallier à leur cause, encore inconnue mais sûrement pas humanitaire, de gré ou de force. On ne sait pas s'ils viendront te chercher, s'ils te foreront à fuir, ou si… il est prévu que tu parte de ton propre chef.

- De mon propre chef ? Je suis censé comprendre que je suis directement accusé ?

- Soit c'est ta nature, soit c'est ton esprit. Je pencherai bien pour la deuxième, pas toi ?

Faust rit jaune

- Vous êtes totalement fou.

- Je sais, mais je me soigne !

- Mon premier souvenir remonte au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux dans cette école. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais, de ce que j'étais, d'où je venais. Je me suis posé dix mille fois ces questions. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, puisque vous êtes celui à qui j'ai toujours tout raconté. Et vous voulez que je sois un espion d'une organisation dont j'ignore tout ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as pu jouer les amnésiques, me raconter des bobards, et continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion en or se présente. Histoire de te taper un festin à l'œil !

- Un festin ? J'aurais fait ça pour de la nourriture ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant chaque espèce sait instinctivement quel est son régime alimentaire ! En tant que sans-âme, tu te nourris exclusivement d'énergie produite par les âmes humaines. Mais les aliments humains ne te font pas de mal non plus.

- …

- Tu réalises ce que ça implique. Tu es un peu comme un Kishin. Mais au lieu d'engloutir les âmes, tu les dévore petit à petit, tu les grignote. Je trouve personnellement que c'est un moyen de tuer très pervers. Tu t'accapare les souvenirs de ta victime et tu la torture jusqu'à la mort.

- Vous mentez… Je ne ferais pas de mal à ... Je…

Sa voix s'éteignit, comme incapable de répliquer face à l'abominable vérité qui se révélait à lui. Stein tourna sa vis en penchant la tête.

- Je dois avouer, tu dois savoir très bien jouer la comédie. Pendant tout ce temps, Gabriel ne s'est douté de rien. Après tout, c'est un enfant.

- Je… voulais juste le protéger.

- Le protéger ? de quoi ?

- De moi. De ce que je pouvais être, de ce que je pouvais lui faire. Je… j'avais si peur de le laisser se blesser durant les missions, ha ! alors qu'en fait, le plus grand danger, c'était… moi.

Stein fronça les sourcils.

- Dis donc, tu sais, quand on parle à quelqu'un, on a l'amabilité de le regarder. Tu n'as pas levé la tête depuis que je suis entré, regarde-moi.

- C'est inutile, même si je lève la tête vers vous, je ne peux pas vous regarder.

Il la leva tout de même vers un point à gauche de la tête de Stein, découvrant à la lumière faible ses yeux blancs et ses joues humides, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois rien.

Stein resta stupéfait sur la soudaine cécité de Faust. Normalement, absorber une partie de l'énergie de Soul aurait dû au contraire le rendre plus fort, amis il était encore plus affaibli qu'avant et perdait ses capacités. Une soudaine envie de le disséquer le prit, et il maudit sa mauvaise manie de garder un scalpel toujours prêt dans sa poche, rendant la tentation plus difficile à résister.

- Tu resteras enfermé ici, et ta cellule sera toujours sous surveillance. Ne cherche en aucun cas à t'échapper, sinon tes gardes ont ordres de te tuer à vue. Tu n'auras droit à aucune visite, de toute façon, ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon.

- Gabriel… m'en veut ?

- Tu le connais, non ? A ton avis ?

Faust baissa à nouveau la tête.

- J'en sais rien.

- … Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il sortit et remonta sans mot dire. Kid, en face de la porte de la cellule, réfléchit.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tellement pour Gabriel ? lança-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

- Il n'est pas que ça… c'est mon ami, et mon arme.

- Et alors ? Je ne m'en fait pas autant pour Liz et Patty. Normalement, c'est à l'arme d'être dévouée au manieur.

- Kid, on t'entend, tu sais ? intervint Liz.

- Est-ce qu'il représente quelque chose d'utile à tes yeux ? continua Kid sans prêter attention au pistolet. Tu as prévu d'en tirer quelque chose ?

- « d'utile » ? C'est en le protégeant que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis ensuite occupé de lui, j'ai passé en sa compagnie les meilleurs moments de ma vie, puisqu'ils étaient les premiers et uniques. Au début, je voulais rentrer dans le lot de Shibusen, mais avec lui, j'ai voulu en sortir, être le meilleur à ses yeux. Juste pour le voir sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil, mais il est un peu un petit frère que je protège de toutes mes forces.

Un silence lourd s'imposa.

- Mais ? insista Kid

- Mais finalement, je me rend compte que c'est de moi qu'il faut le protéger.

- Je le comprends, dit Liz. Si je venais à devoir me séparer de Patty parce que je suis un danger pour elle, je serais effondrée ! Je compatis, mon grand !

- Liz, la reprit Kid, nous sommes ses geôliers, nous ne sommes plus ses amis.

- Kid a raison, approuva Faust. Si je suis dangereux, je le suis aussi pour vous.

Un nouveau silence significatif.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais mais si… si jamais je vous attaque, vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, je vous demande de m'excuser par avance.

- On t'en empêchera, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- … Merci.

* * *

Mouahahaha! Nous sommes dans un traquenard! Mais la séance de torture ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin! Mon cerveau est en ébullition! Merci de me lire, et de supporter mes commentaires débiles!

Auteur raisonnable : Tu pourrais évter ce genre de slizo débile, il y a des tas de personnes qui vivent bien avec!

Auteur fou : Et ben pas moi! J'adOre être malade, alliénée et en passe de la folie dure et incurable!

Auteur méchant : Et puis c'est moins drôle quand il n'y a que moi pour en profiter! Plus on est de fous, plus on peut dire de co... mérages (c'est pas le mot, mais c'est l'idée!)

Auteurs réunis dans le même cerveau: On fait quand même bien pitié... Désolées...


	15. Chapter 15

Maka, Tsubaki et Black Star étaient restés au chevet de Soul et Gabriel. Tous absorbés dans leurs pensées sur la lourde révélation des deux professeurs, et sur leurs missions à faire. Soul était bien celui qui était le plus proche de Faust, Gabriel excepté. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt avait eu les moyens de lui faire comprendre le danger que pouvait représenter son ami.

- Je pense que Stein et Sprirt ont raison, dit-il sans regarder ses camarades.

- Oh ! Oui ! Très bonne idée, Soul ! ricana Maka, mauvaise. Lui qui nous fait confiance, et qui nous considère comme ses amis, le traiter comme un Kishin, on ne fait pas mieux dans le genre amitié !

- Écoute, tu te souviens de notre dernière mission ! Il est né de l'âme d'un détraqué sérieux ! ça peut affecter son esprit à lui aussi ! Et puis… c'est flippant…

Il se souvenait le moment où il avait mis sa main sur le front de Faust et la réaction en chaîne qui en avait découlé. Sa transformation en faux, puis en Kishin Gari et, avant de s'évanouir, l'impression de ne plus avoir qu'un souvenir vague de ce qu'il était, que sa vie n'avait jusqu'alors été que néant. En y repensant, il était tétanisé.

- Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas empêcher que quelqu'un le touche, la preuve.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? Pourquoi tu t'es transformé en faux ?

- Tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès, peut-être ! J'ai eu une décharge, comme un court-circuit avec mon âme ! Comme si… mon corps bougeait tout seul et que je le regardais sans penser à l'arrêter. Quand je l'ai touché, c'est comme si mon âme débordait d'énergie et qu'il fallait que je la fasse sortir, par tous les moyens.

Il mit sa main contre ses yeux, se rappelant avec précision les émotions et sentiments qu'il avait ressentis.

- Toute cette énergie, cette puissance, d'un coup. Même le sang noir ne m'a jamais apporté autant de force. C'était violent, effrayant, ça me submergeait… Arriver à faire le Kishin Gari si facilement… Mais ensuite…

Maka vit que la main de son arme tremblait sur son visage crispé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Même quand il avait peur, en mission, il refusait de laisser tomber son image cool et là, il brisait son attitude qui lui importait tant rien qu'en évoquant ce moment. Soul respira un grand coup et se calma un peu.

- Sans compter que même Stein et Spirit ont perdu face à moins fort que lui. Franchement, j'ai peur.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, avoua Tsubaki, c'est Gabriel. Il ne lâchera pas Faust aussi facilement. Et puis, qui va s'occuper de lui ?

- Personne ! résonna la voix du garçon. Je me débrouillerais tout seul, mais personne ne viendra remplacer Faust !

Gabriel s'était relevé sur son lit d'infirmerie. Il se frottait le tête en envoyant des ondes meurtrières au responsable de son mal de crâne.

- Vous vous dites ses amis mais pour une mission, vous le rejetez au rang de moins que rien ! Votre amitié ne pèse pas bien lourd, bande de faux jetons !

- Et toi ? lui dit durement Black Star. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il est ? De ce qu'il a fait à Soul ?

- Il n'a pas voulu ! C'est un malheureux accident ! Et s'il a menti tout ce temps, c'est à cause des ordres de Shinigami-sama !

- Mais Shinigami-sama ne lui a jamais demandé de te révéler tout. Et par chance, pile au moment où on se rend compte qu'il est dangereux et qu'on vous sépare ! Pour moi, ça sent la manipulation à plein nez !

- Menteur ! C'est parce que tu le déteste ! Parce que tu as perdu contre lui et que tu ne supporte pas qu'il soit plus fort que toi !

- Alors tu penses qu'on ne vaut rien alors que Faust t'as menti pour les mêmes raisons que nous avons maintenant pour le tuer ? Il est aussi coupable qu'on pourrait l'être ! Plus même, puisqu'il a finit par désobéir aux ordres avant d'être accusé, comme s'il savait qu'on allait l'enfermer ! Si ça ne prouve pas sa culpabilité je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut !

Les deux opposants se fixaient du même regard froid et électrique. Gabriel chercha dans les trois autres personnes un soutien qu'ils refusaient de lui donner. Soul restait muet et le visage caché, Maka ne croisait pas ses yeux, occupée à couver Soul d'un regard inquiet, Tsubaki lui fit un sourire empli de gentillesse, mais vide d'aide.

- Gabriel… tenta-t-elle de tempérer.

Gabriel se leva avant qu'elle put continuer et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.

- Je te préviens, Gabriel, le menaça Black Star, si tu rejoins Faust, je t'éclate la tête sur le mur. Et sans ton manieur, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi !

L'enfant frissonna, ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit. Du mauvais sens, c'était bon signe. Un peu plus tard, Black Star et Tsubaki prirent congé avant de partir. Enfin, Soul fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui mais devrait remettre un rapport sur l'incident.

Le jour suivant, la tension était palpable autour de la cellule de Faust. Après Kid, qui avait veillé toute la nuit, Black Star avait pris le relais au matin, et ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Soul et Maka de surveiller le détenu.

Ils croisèrent les deux dernières sentinelles qui leur laissèrent un rapide rapport.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Maka.

- Oui, sourit Tsubaki, il est calme.

- Mais restez vigilants, insista Black Star. C'est une mission très importante, ne l'oubliez pas !

- T'inquiète pas, lança Soul, on assure !

- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, ricana l'assassin.

- Bien sûr ! Avoir peur, c'est pas cool !

Maka avait pourtant juré voir Soul frissonner en arrivant aux cachots. Une fois Soul changé en faux, ils se postèrent tous les deux en face de la porte grillagée, laissant les deux autres aller se reposer. Ainsi commença une longue attente. La salle qui apparaissait entre les barreaux était illuminée par une ouverture d'où jaillissait la lumière ambrée du soleil couchant, découvrant une pièce petite, sans aucun meuble ni même une paillasse. Au fond, immobile, tête baissée et les mains pendantes au bout des chaînes, Faust semblait dormir. Il avait reçu une tenue de prisonnier et sa tête, ses mains et ses pieds avaient été couverts. La pitié de Soul était empiétée par sa peur pour Faust.

- Hé ! Il y a un pilote dans l'avion ? demanda Soul.

- … ouais.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dis-moi ? Tu planes ?

- … non. Je suis juste mal à l'aise. Je te dois des excuses mais je me dis qu'elles ne suffiront sûrement pas.

- …

Maka et soul s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Maka reporta son attention sur le rapport et vit que Stein devait venir durant leur garde pour faire des tests à Faust.

- Moi qui critiquais le Faust humain, souffla-t-elle à son arme, on ne fait pas franchement mieux.

- … Hé ! Faust ! T'as vu quoi au juste de mon passé ?

- Euh… Soul, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis, je suis là !

- Ça va ! dit Soul. T'es mon manieur après tout. Alors ?

- Je… commença Faust. J'ai vu un piano, et un petit bonhomme rouge qui claquait des doigts. J'ai vu Maka avec une clé à la main. J'ai vu… une salle avec des tableaux sur le mur.

Ce n'était pas des souvenirs matériels, mais bien des souvenirs de son esprit que Faust avait vu.

- Et t'as entendu quoi ?

- Je n'entends pas pendant ces moments-là.

- Sans blague ! T'es sourd quand tu déjeunes ?

- Soul ! le réprimanda Maka. Tu es odieux, là !

- Mais j'ai pas tort.

- Soul !

- Ça va ! Je me tais, ronchonna Soul.

Un long moment passa. Maka dans ses livres et rapports évitait de regarder Soul qui lui fixait Faust sans ciller.

- Je te pardonne, sinon c'est pas cool. Mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux si tu t'échappe.

- Merci. Je ne m'échapperai pas.

- J'y compte bien ! ajouta la voix de Stein. On va pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire.

Faust releva la tête, le visage inquiet.

- Professeur, demanda-t-il, quelqu'un vous suit ?

- Non, pas que je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut plaqué contre la porte de la cellule. Le choc fut si violent que la porte céda et laissa Stein voler jusqu'au fond de la pièce et atterrir aux côtés de Faust. Stein vit la silhouette fine et grande d'une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi rouge que le long manteau qui la revêtait. Bien que Soul soit appuyé contre sa gorge et Maka prête à l'achever, elle souriait d'un air tranquille.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! se réjouit-elle. Cette citadelle est un vrai labyrinthe !

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Maka, sérieuse.

Stein ne voyait aucune âme en elle. La fille rouge se tourna vers Maka et lui offrit un large sourire en l'empoignant à la gorge.

- Le Premier m'a baptisée Redoll. Je suis ici pour récupérer celui que vous avez enfermé. Et je dois me dépêcher.

Elle fit une pichenette sur le front de Maka qui fut projetée au fond du couloir. Redoll entra dans la cellule et inspecta la pièce. En voyant l'ouverture, son sourire s'étala davantage sur son visage

- Avec ça, je vais faire un raccourci !

Elle sauta avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertante et explosa la petite ouverture en un trou béant sur la ville. Elle atterrit près de Faust et Stein. Ce dernier se releva en vitesse et entama un combat qui ne dura que quelques instants avant que Redoll ne lui brise les os du bras. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied sur le visage pour le tuer. Dans un bruit de déchirure, Stein vit le rouge du vêtement comme taché par des lignes blanches avant de sentir sur son visage le léger coup d'air suivant le choc qu'il aurait dû subir. C'était les doigts de Faust qui avaient arrêté le pied de Redoll d'une main. Sans lâcher prise, il tourna le poignet et envoya la jeune fille sur le sol, fracassant les dalles alentour.

Stein crut délirer. Alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à lui porter le moindre coup, Faust, fatigué et désavantagé par sa cécité et les chaînes qui l'entravaient, avait réussi à parer et contre attaquer d'une main.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Redoll au sol. Tu dois me suivre, pas te battre avec moi. Si tu veux je laisse cet humain tranquille.

- Qui es-tu ? que veux-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je suis Redoll, et je suis venue te chercher !

- On est venu te chercher, rectifia un second sans-âme. Ne garde pas le beau rôle que pour toi, Redoll. Si j'avais su que tu mettrais autant de temps, je t'aurais fait faire le ménage en haut. Ces humains se battent comme des manches à pelle !

- Vous avez attaqué Death City ? s'inquiéta Faust.

- Non, on l'a déjà assiégée, mais tuer tout le monde va prendre du temps. Allez ! viens ! Le Premier a hâte de te voir !

- …

- Faust, essaya de le raisonner Stein, tu sais quelle sentence on t'infligera si tu t'enfuis.

- … Je sais, oui.

Stein avait dit ça, mais il se sentait bien incapable de le retenir dans son état. Faust tira sur les chaînes et les fit sauter. Il se leva et ôta la calotte qu'il portait sur la tête. Quand il fut assez près des deux sans-âmes pour les toucher, il tendit chaque main vers l'un d'eux, touchant leur visage. Avant que les deux jeunes ne s'en rendent compte, il leur tordit le cou si fort qu'il leur arracha la tête. Même s'il n'avait pas d'âme, Stein sentait la colère de Faust irradier toute la salle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'approcher de lui avec calme.

- Il faut vous soigner, professeur. Laissez-moi vous aider. Faites-moi confiance.

Plus par curiosité que par confiance, Stein laissa le jeune homme prendre son bras par la manche et appliquer la résonnance de sa propre âme sur son corps qui réagit positivement.

Attirés par les bruits de la cellule, plusieurs sans-âmes quittèrent le combat qu'ils menaient avec les élèves de Shibusen pour se rassembler dans la pièce. Sans plus s'occuper des corps des deux premiers sans-âmes, l'un d'eux parla à Faust :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous suivre ? On te cherche depuis des mois, tu sais ? Il ne faut pas nous détruire, sinon le Premier va te gronder ! Tu te laisse peut-être trop emporter par les sentiments humains. Si tu viens avec nous, le Premier t'aidera, j'en suis sûr !

Faust le chercha par l'ouïe et s'approcha de lui. Le sourire du sans-âme n'eut pas le temps de s'affaisser que sa poitrine fut transpercée par le poing de Faust.

- Tu ne le vois pas encore, mais les sentiments humains vont t'affaiblir.

- Pour quelqu'un d'affaibli, murmura Faust, je trouve que je t'ai tué bien facilement.

- C'est vrai, après tout tu es le Dernier ! Tu es vraiment très fort !

Faust ôta son bras du sans-âme qui s'effondra mort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez « Premier » et « Dernier » ?

- Vous, les prochains Dieux, les Parfaits !

- Mais tant que vous ne serez pas réunis, vos pouvoirs seront incomplets. Viens !

- NON ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici. Dussé-je mourir ici, je ne partirais pas ! Partez, vous !

Les sans-âmes s'entre-regardèrent et sous les yeux de tous s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de Faust !

- Si tel est ton désir, nous partons sur le champ. Mais nous reviendrons dès que tu le formuleras. Au revoir.

Sans autre forme de procès, les sans-âmes se replièrent et fuirent. Les élèves blessés qui avaient assistés à la scène pouvaient voir maintenant Faust s'adosser au mur, ou plutôt accroché au mur. Stein se leva et vérifia que les trois corps étaient bien morts avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme.

- Comment tu as su qu'ils partiraient si tu leur demandais ?

- J'en savais rien du tout, je n'aurais pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils le feraient. Maka et Soul ont été attaqués dans le couloir, ils vont bien ?

Stein vit Tsubaki et Black Star se précipiter vers l'endroit indiqué et ramener les deux jeunes, cabossés mais entiers et vivants. Bien qu'il ait eu toutes les raisons et tous les moyens pour fuir, Faust n'a même pas essayé de partir depuis deux jours.

* * *

Là, ça ne s'arrange pas pour Faust! Prochain chapitre, la confrontation Faust/Gabriel! Ça va faire des étincelles! (Et ça rime en plus!)


End file.
